


Home

by Anonymous



Series: Domestic Dreams [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Levi, Secret Relationship, So he doesnt here, Spoilers for S3, ackermans? ye the men can b pregnant, bc I’m SALTY that my man died, because fuck u and also science, i make up so much bs here, stan hanji or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi finds himself in a bit of a situation. Luckily, he has Erwin to help him through it.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Domestic Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891015
Comments: 37
Kudos: 194
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Important Things To Know Before Reading:  
> \- In case you just ignored the tags, this is an mpreg fic, and there will be spoilers for s3  
> \- Erwin did not die, but neither did Armin; Armin became the colossal titan and Erwin was just really lucky and did not die from his wounds, he was just hospitalised for a long time while he healed because I said so  
> \- Takes place after Wall Maria is reclaimed and the titans inside are exterminated, but before the expedition outside the walls  
> \- All men of the Ackerman bloodline are capable of getting pregnant for story convenience, but this is kept very secret; Levi doesn’t know because no one ever told him  
> \- Erwin and Levi have been dating for three years

“Commander. I was starting to think that you’d decided never to wake up.”  
Erwin rolled his eyes as Levi entered his hospital room, before shooting him a wry smile.  
“Captain Levi. I doubt you would’ve followed anyone else’s orders, even if they were Hanji’s. So for the sake of humanity, I simply had to get better.”  
There were a few nurses in the room, tending to Erwin, but Levi could understand what his boyfriend meant. They were used to speaking in veiled phrases in front of others - if word got out that two of the highest ranking men in the Survey Corps were fucking regularly, as well as generally making out, there would probably be an outcry. After all, same-sex relationships weren’t necessarily frowned upon, but there was a general understanding that no one wanted ‘those types of people’ ensuring their safety.  
Assholes. Levi would be kissing Erwin all the time if he wasn’t slightly afraid of what would happen to them, just to prove a point.  
So they leant on code phrases and metaphors. In this case?  
‘I was worried you were going to die.’  
‘And leave you? Never.’  
At least, that was how Levi interpreted it.  
“How are the wounds?”  
“On the mend.” One of the nurses mumbled, before guiding his colleague out the room, leaving the couple in peace.  
The moment the door shut, Levi broke down.  
“You asshole! I thought - I told you it was dangerous! I told you to stay here. Imagine what would’ve happened if-”  
“Levi.” Erwin raised his hand, cupping the shorter man’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’m alright.”  
“I would’ve had to choose. Between you and Armin, a-and I don’t know what I would fucking do, you’re such a shithead, I’m never letting you go on a mission again, you’re going to staying here all nice and safe and-”  
“I think I’m in charge of who stays and leaves when it comes to expeditions. But if you had to have made the choice... I would’ve expected you to pick Armin.”  
Levi is speechless for a moment. But Erwin is wise, and if he thinks that’s what the right thing would’ve been, who is he to disagree?  
“I’ve been awake for four days Levi. Been avoiding me?” The commander says it in a teasing tone, but his expression betrays a little bit of hurt.  
“I wanted to come earlier, I did, but I’ve been working on clearing Shiganshina. That’s the only reason.”  
A nod. Levi peeks at the door to ensure no one is spying and closes the curtains before kissing Erwin softly.  
“It’s been hell. I’ve missed you so much.”  
“Missed me? Or my dick?”  
Levi snorts at Erwin’s brow raise. “Why not both?”  
“That sounds about right.” Erwin shuffles his position, before stiffening with a sharp exhale.  
“Babe?”  
“Just hurt a little. That’s all.”  
Levi helps him into a more comfortable posture, careful not to aggravate his injuries.  
“Thank you.” Erwin paused. “Hanji told me... there are humans on the other side of the wall.”  
“Yeah. Just like your father thought.”  
“He was right.” The blond stares at his blankets for a moment. “I wish I could tell him.”  
Levi doesn’t know what to do other than reach over to squeeze his hand. It’s a little awkward, considering he’s on Erwin’s right side, but the commander helps by moving his hand to the middle of his lap, as far as it can sit comfortably.  
“I’m sure your father would be proud of you.”  
Erwin kisses his temple. “Thank you.”  
They sit quietly for a few minutes, Levi focusing on the way Erwin’s chest rises and falls, because he’s missed getting to fall asleep to that, missed the way he fits so nicely in Erwin’s side.  
Part of him missed Erwin’s right arm. Missed getting pulled in for warm bear hugs.  
And then he gets that little sliver of guilt, because Erwin must miss his arm far more than Levi could even imagine; to make up for it, the captain goes out of his way to be at Erwin’s right side - both defending his weak spot as well as trying to make his boyfriend feel whole.  
It makes sense really. Levi’s been Erwin’s right hand man since he became captain, and now he’s Erwin’s makeshift right arm.  
He knows he’s not great with the romance stuff, but hopefully Erwin knows the extent of Levi’s love through his actions. Hopefully.  
“Are we going outside the wall?” Erwin interrupts his thoughts.  
“You’re definitely not.”  
“I didn’t mean now. It’s the middle of winter after all, we’re going nowhere in this snow. I meant in a few months.”  
“We’re gonna have to.” Levi bites back a lecture about how he doesn’t want Erwin to go. “Armin keeps talking about the sea.”  
“So I’ve heard.” Erwin leans into him. “Sounds a tad romantic.”  
“Ugh, you’re such a sappy lame asshole.”  
“You’re telling me you don’t wanna make out with me in a massive amount of salty water?”  
“That sounds terrible.”  
Erwin laughs and it’s such a beautiful sound, he wants to make Erwin laugh forever.  
“Of course. I forgot you’re fatally wounded by any romantic gesture.”  
“Not true. Depends on the gesture.”  
“I gave you a love letter once and you told me to go die in a hole.”  
“I was caught off guard!”  
Another laugh. Two in the space of a minute? It’s Levi’s lucky day.  
“I still have it. It’s in a box.”  
“Ah yes. Locked away in a box.”  
“All your lovey dovey shit is in that box actually.”  
“Flattering.”  
“... I like to open it when I feel shitty.”  
Erwin gives him a soft smile. “I know. It’s cute. Sometimes I think you’re the sappy one.”  
“Shh, you can’t tell anyone.”  
Levi never lets himself be this light and playful with anyone except Erwin. His boyfriend brings out the best in him. Makes him feel like he’s allowed to be happy, allowed to be himself.  
He likes being a softie when it comes to Erwin. At the end of the day, he’s just a really short gay dude who thrives on affection, and Erwin gives him tons of the stuff.  
“When I’m allowed out of here, we’re gonna catch up all the sex we’ve missed. Three months worth, right?”  
It’s a whisper, but Levi still shushes him, eyes darting to the door.  
“I need you to recover first. I’m not letting you hurt yourself just because you’re horny.”  
Erwin tuts, but he has that look in his eye that’s practically screams ‘whatever you want babe.’

It’s another month before Levi let’s Erwin fuck him, and he forces the commander to go slow, despite both of them knowing they prefer things on the rough side.  
Still, it keeps Erwin’s wounds from reopening, and there is something inherently wonderful about being entwines in such a slow, sensual way. Levi catches himself getting drunk on intimacy, every fibre of his being shaking and in love with Erwin, exemplified with every one of his thrusts.  
“I’m gonna-” Erwin doesn’t even get to the end of his sentence before his cum fills Levi’s ass, his voice raw and panting.  
“Fuck... so good.” Levi can hear his words slurring, but doesn’t care too much. Nothing is better than this.  
The feeling of Erwin inside him, the commander’s heavy breaths in his ears, as Levi clings to his body, fingers tangling in blond hair, desperate to be close to him. If it was up to him, Levi would have Erwin’s dick in his ass all the time.  
“I love you.”  
Levi’s heart still stutters every time Erwin murmurs it, even though they’ve been exchanged those sweet, sweet words for over two years.  
“I love you too.” His chest still tightens with the fear of rejection every time he replies, but the knot goes away the moment Erwin smiles at him, blue eyes soft and caring.  
“You know how my motivation was finding out the truth for my dad?”  
What an odd thing to say while inside of him. Whatever. This is regular post-sex stuff, just without the pulling out.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re my new motivation. I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
Levi feels his face heat up. “But humanity-”  
“I love you more than I care about humanity.”  
Holy fuck.  
“That’s - I - Why?”  
“Why? Levi.” Erwin kisses his jaw. “You’re everything.”  
“I love you. More than - more than anything.”  
“Anything?”  
Levi hesitates. Was that too full on?  
“That’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
Oh thank fuck.  
Levi doesn’t reply, just shuts his eyes and thinks about the way Erwin’s panted exhaling is tickling his hair. Thinks about their synchronised heartbeats. Thinks about how one day, when the war is over, he’ll get to spend every night like this.

With winter still going steady, the Survey Corps didn’t have too much to do, other than help the Garrison and MPs keep the peace with citizens, as well as work on what to do about the fact that they were all somewhat related to the titans they’ve been killing, and also that there might be humans coming to fight them.  
It’s a lot of talk, lots of strategic debate, and often Levi would prefer to be trying to calm a panicked civilian, which is really fucking saying something about how boring this all is.  
On the bright side, it means Erwin has lots of time to heal, and the couple have lots of time to sneak kisses and have secret dates in between Levi training with the 104 and Erwin brainstorming with the other leaders.  
For the first time in years, life is going relatively smoothly.  
Until Levi double over one morning while running through training drills, vomiting all over the ground to everyone’s alarm.

“I told you, I’m not ill.”  
“Your entire squad saw you throw up multiple times, so I beg to differ.”  
“Babe, I’m fine.”  
Erwin shakes his head. “You better rest for the remainder of the day or I will revoke your kissing privileges.”  
“You monster.”  
“I’d like to tell you I can stay with you until you get well, but I have a feeling that might be a little bit against the rules.”  
“Since when have you cared about rules?”  
“Good point.” Erwin hesitates, before pushing Levi back down as he attempts to sit up again. “Please. Rest. For me.”  
Fuck! How is he supposed to argue with that?  
“Fine. But only for today.”  
“We’ll see.”

Resting was a pain in the ass, but it was great how loving and doting Erwin could be, even better know that his gentle words and kisses and touches were all specially for him. At least, it was great the first four days.  
After the fifth morning of Levi puking his guts out, he was getting tired of being babied.  
“I’m fine. I want to go back to my squad. Please Erwin, I’m okay, really.”  
His point was a little bit undermined by the fact he was gagging over a toilet, but he would simply pretend not to notice that part.  
“Maybe I’d believe you if there wasn’t a slew of evidence otherwise.” Erwin squats, rubbing Levi’s back. “Honey.”  
Oh fuck. That was Levi’s weakness. Being called ‘babe’ was one thing, but ‘honey’? If Erwin kept going Levi wouldn’t be able to do anything but cave to his demands.  
“Sweetheart. I think you should see Hanji. Whatever’s going on with you isn’t normal. They’ll be able to figure this out. You’ve been nauseous for too long to be regular.”  
No reply.  
“Levi, my love. Please.”  
Ugh. Those were Erwin’s big guns. Four simple words and Levi was putty in his hands.  
“Okay. I will. But then I can return to my squad.”  
“It’s a deal.” Erwin kisses the crown of his head.

“Hanji, listen, you’re gonna pretend to run some tests on me, report to Erwin that I’m fine, and then move on with your day.”  
The scientist didn’t even blink. “No. Your boyfriend isn’t the only one worried about you.”  
Ugh. Sometimes he forgot that Hanji knew everything.  
“But I feel perfectly healthy.”  
“Still... consistent vomiting over the course of five days is cause for concern.” They adjusted their glasses, before waltzing over to a needle. “I’ll just run some blood tests, you tell me your symptoms, and we’ll go from there.”  
“You know my symptoms. Sick.”  
“Anything else?”  
Levi goes to dismiss them at once before hesitating. “I suppose I've been more tired lately. Occasional headaches. I felt dizzy once.”  
“Interesting, interesting.” Hanji nods, making a quick note of that, before approaching with the needle. “I’ll need two vials. Just in case.”  
Levi looked away and sucked in a deep breath as she drew blood. He may be ruthlessly able to slay titans, but the idea of looking at a needle stuck in his skin makes him feel queasy (although maybe that’s just how he is at the moment).  
Hanji seems to have made Levi their top priority, brushing aside everything else they’d been testing to investigate his mystery illness. It was sweet. Hanji had been one of Levi’s best friends for a long time, and he genuinely felt grateful for them many a time. Hopefully they knew that.  
“Three and a half years soon, right?”  
“Huh?”  
“You and Erwin.”  
“Oh. Right.” Levi pauses. “Did Erwin tell you?”  
“No. You did.” Hanji didn’t look up from their work. “Remember? You got drunk once and started telling me how in love with him you were.”  
“That never happened.”  
“Whatever you say pillow princess.”  
Levi flushed. Maybe he had mentioned it.  
They passed time with idle chat, entirely casual until Hanji froze up.  
“Specs?”  
“This can’t be right,” they mumbled to themself, “there’s no way...”  
“Hanji? Is everything okay?”  
“It doesn’t make any sense!”  
“Hanji. Answer me.”  
“H-Huh? Oh. Um.” Hanji turns around. “Do you and Erwin use protection?”  
Levi chokes on air. “Is this relevant? Hanji, what’s wrong?”  
“You are... male, yes?”  
“Yes. I am.”  
“As in, from birth?”  
“Yes.”  
Hanji shakes their head again. “This is a complete mess.”  
“Hanji! Tell me what’s going on!”  
They look between him and the results of whatever test they’d been doing.  
“It looks like you’re pregnant.”  
“What the fuck did you just say?”  
“I must’ve done something wrong, or-”  
“You never mess up blood tests.” Levi’s throat is tightening. Maybe he’ll suffocate, and then wake up, realising it’s all a dream.  
“This shouldn’t be possible... You’re one hundred percent sure that-?”  
“I don’t own a vagina Hanji.”  
The scientist sits down, biting their lip. “I’ll have to run some more tests. There’s no way that...”  
They and Levi stare at each other for a long time.

“You’ve been with Hanji all day?” Erwin is immediately on alert once Levi slinks into his room.  
“Yes.”  
“You’re okay though?”  
Levi stares at him.  
How the fuck is he supposed to look Erwin in the eye and tell him that they’re having a child. A child that is growing inside of him, despite mountains of evidence that it should not be possible.  
“Levi?”  
The captain doesn’t cry often. So it’s no surprise that Erwin looks so panicked the moment Levi bursts into tears.  
“Babe? Levi? What’s wrong?”  
He finds himself against Erwin’s chest, his arm wrapped around him, and he can feel his boyfriend’s heart thumping wildly.  
He needs to pull himself together. He’s stressing out Erwin.  
“Whatever the problem is, I’ll fix it. I swear. Whatever needs to be done, I’ll make sure it happens. You’ll be okay Levi. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
The commander’s voice would sound calm to anyone else, to anyone that didn’t know him like Levi did. But it was anything but. Erwin was scared. Desperate.  
“I’m okay.” Levi whispers.  
“Don’t give me bullshit.” Erwin’s mutter is harsh. “You are crying. This doesn’t seem very okay to me.”  
“I’m not ill.”  
“Did something happen then?”  
“Kind of?” Levi sniffs. Ugh, he needs to get it together. Crying isn’t going to solve anything.  
“I’m listening.”  
Deep breath in. Deep breath out.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
And he waits for a reaction. Anything. Yelling, a gasp, outrage, shock. Something to show that Erwin really was listening.  
Nothing.  
Levi pulls back. “Did you hear-?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I don’t either. But Hanji’s never - they’re never wrong about this kind of thing.”  
Erwin eyes him critically. “You’re pregnant.”  
“Yes.”  
“With my-?”  
“Of course it’s yours.”  
“How? Levi, this is- what the fuck!”  
“Don’t yell at me!” His teariness is coming back.  
“Sorry.” Erwin cups Levi’s cheek. “This doesn’t make any sense.”  
“I know. Hanji said they’re going to investigate. And that it might be a false reading. But to take precautions just in case.”  
“What are we going to do with it?”  
Levi feels his insides twist. “I don’t know.”  
“We’re soldiers. Having a baby would be so dangerous.”  
“I know.”  
“We could be attacked any minute. How are you supposed to - you - you can’t fight. Not if you’re pregnant.”  
“I know.”  
“How will it even come out? Would you even make it through delivery? Would you even make it to full term?”  
“I don’t know Erwin! I don’t fucking know!”  
“Right. Right. Sorry. Of course you don’t.” Erwin sighed. “Are you okay?”  
“Not really.”  
“Of course not. Stupid question.”  
“Please don’t make me go through this alone.”  
Erwin frowns. “You think I’d do that to you? If Hanji is right, and you’re carrying our child, I’m not going to abandon you. Ever.”  
“R-right.” Levi tenses up as Erwin moves his palm to the captain’s stomach. “If I am... Do you want to keep it?”  
“Whatever you want, I’ll back you. This is your decision Levi.”  
“I’m just asking what you want. Do you want kids?”  
“I’ve never thought about it.” Erwin pauses. “I suppose I can see myself having a family with you in the future.”  
“And if this might be our only chance to have a biological child?”  
“Then yes. I would want it. But if you didn't, I would understand and-”  
“Good. I want it too.”  
Erwin blinks. “Really?”  
Levi tried not to take too much offence to the surprise. “Yes. I want your baby.”  
Erwin softens. “I guess we’ll just figure everything else out on the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve been looking at thousands of medical records, to see if this is the first time something like this has happened.”  
Hanji had demanded Erwin and Levi come to their lab at 4 in the morning, two weeks after the initial diagnosis.  
Levi had been taking it easy, due to the insistence of both his friend and his lover.  
Erwin, on the other hand, had thrown himself into his work. Levi didn’t know if it was to avoid him, or thinking about the potential baby, or something else entirely. His exhaustion meant that he only had a few hours with him before succumbing to sleep, Erwin already gone by the time he wakes up again; which might be why Erwin looks so awake at this hellish hour.  
But now? Hanji looks like they’ve had a breakthrough.  
“And I found not one but five cases of pregnancy in males over the course of history. And perhaps most interestingly? All Ackermans.”  
Of fucking course.  
Trust his shitty family heritage to be the cause of this problem.  
“Did it have any information about how... it works?”  
“The birth?” Hanji tilts their head. “Yes. But it also details how to terminate if-”  
“No.” Levi and Erwin shut that idea down at the same time.  
Hanji blinks. “Right. Sorry. Based on the documents, it looks like all Ackerman men - Ackermen if you will - are capable of carrying. Delivery would be via cesarean section. The gestation period seems to be the same as with any other regular human pregnancy, although based on one rather tragic record, you’re going to want to take some extra precautions if you want your child to have a decent chance of, well, yknow.”  
“What is the likelihood of a healthy baby and a healthy Levi at the end of the nine months?” Erwin’s shifted closer to him, and there’s a hint of warning in his voice that Levi understands immediately.  
If that likelihood is too low, Levi won’t hesitate to abort.  
“About 80%. Give or take.”  
Levi bites his lip. That’s... quite low, in comparison with the usual 96%.  
“Healthy is the key word though. Levi or the baby may be in need of medical attention, but that doesn’t necessarily mean death.”  
“The chance of death then. For both.”  
Hanji glances at their papers, presumably double checking. “0.8% for Levi. 2.5 for the baby.”  
Erwin nods, and Levi’s feels a pit in his stomach. 2.5% chance that he goes through with this, and doesn’t get to hold a kid at the end.  
Erwin’s the betting man. Whatever he thinks of those odds, Levi will agree. Erwin’s gambles almost always work out.  
“In regards to check ups... I’ll handle it, but I might need one or two actual doctors as back up. If that’s okay with you Levi.”  
Levi looks at them. “Anything that will keep my baby safe.”  
Hanji smiles at him softly, before passing over a document. “This is a general guide for how to guess if the baby’s growing healthily - estimated time periods for bump sizes and kicks, things like that.”  
Hearing that sends Levi through a loop. Fuck. He’s actually having a baby. He’s going to have a baby bump, and he’ll be able to feel the child moving inside of him, and he’s going to have to look after himself properly for once, because this body isn’t just his anymore.  
“What we need first of course, is a prediction of when you’re due. Which means we have to guess how far along you are.”  
Levi instinctively knows what night they conceived. He can feel it. The fact that Erwin stayed inside him longer than usual, the gentleness, the overwhelming amounts of intimacy. It’s practically perfect, an idyllic conception.  
“Seven or eight weeks.”  
Erwin doesn’t even look surprised, agreeing immediately.  
“Ooh, specific night in mind?”  
Levi flushes, and looks away.  
“I understand you. Lift up your shirt Levi.”  
“What?”  
“I’m going to examine your stomach.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Probably to see if you’re around the right size for seven weeks.” Erwin tips his head. “You’re going to have to be examined a lot if we go through with this.”  
“Oh. Right.” Levi pulls his shirt up, feeling awfully exposed as Hanji wraps a tape measure around him. Erwin notices and he reaches across himself to squeeze Levi’s shoulder.  
Technically, Levi knew he wouldn’t have abs anymore. Still, it was kind of weird to see his torso smooth, not a tight six pack.  
Oh fuck, what if the whole reason Erwin was with him was because of his excellent shape and now that they were having a baby Erwin was no longer attracted to him, and was only staying out of obligation?  
Another shoulder squeeze, as if Erwin was reading his thoughts. Of course that was wrong. Erwin loves him.  
“I’d say your guess was right. Seven or eight. The obvious question now is what do we do?”  
Hanji straightens, and the trio begin to hash out a plan.

Keeping this quiet was gonna be hard. How were they supposed to explain Levi’s absence from the field, especially considering his combat skill? How was Levi supposed to hide his bump when he’s further along? How were they going to explain the sudden appearance of a child afterwards? How was Erwin going to ask for parental leave in the days leading up to birth?  
There were too many variables. No way could just the three of them hide this (five if you count the doctors Hanji is yet to pick out).  
So, after long discussion, it was agreed that a few other people were going to be let in on this little secret.  
First on the agenda? Levi’s squad.

“Captain! You’re okay!” Sasha was already at the entryway to their section of the training grounds ready to greet him, presumably using her impeccable senses to predict his arrival.  
Levi wasn’t expected to be tackled into a hug, but he managed to stay balanced after stumbling a little.  
“O-oh. Commander Erwin.” Sasha salutes, but Erwin waves her off.  
“We’re here on a personal matter. No need for the titles.”  
Their entrance has attracted attention from the rest of the squad.  
“Captain Levi, sir!” Eren is yelling as usual. Great.  
At that, the entire team salutes.  
“Stop that. We need to talk to you.” Levi realises pretty quickly that that may have raised some alarm bells based on everyone’s expressions.  
“What is it? Titans?” Jean grips his swords.  
“Humans?” Connie is in fighting stance.  
“Something else?” Armin looks like he’s already brainstorming.  
“It’s nothing to do with the Scouts. Erwin and I want to entrust you with some information.”  
“Come to my quarters tonight.” Erwin continues. “8pm sharp.”  
“Is it good news? Or bad?” Mikasa is examining their faces, trying to read two stoic expressions.  
“I consider it good.” Levi turns to the commander. “My squad and I will see you tonight. I need to check their progress.”  
“Of course.” Erwin is subtle with the small caress of Levi’s ass in parting, before walking off to some meeting probably.  
“Are you okay Levi? We haven’t seen you in weeks.”  
“You’ll find out soon enough. Armin, last time we spoke I asked you to keep track of everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. Fill me in.”

“Come in!”  
Levi opens the door, his gang of teenage hooligans behind him.  
Erwin smiles at him, and it’s so fucking nice, Levi can’t help but tip toe upwards to kiss him.  
“Been keeping relaxed?” Erwin mumbles after they part.  
“I’ve certainly tried. A struggle to relax when you’re watching Springer and Sasha fucking argue over the correct way to hold a sword.”  
Erwin gives him one of his little laughs, before leaning down for another kiss.  
Fuck yeah, Levi is scoring today. He goes in for just one more when-  
“Um? Hello?” Jean is far too loud.  
“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Levi pulls away.  
“What the shit? Did you guys just kiss? Did I imagine that? What the fuck?” Nevermind, Eren is louder.  
“Is this the information?” Mikasa, as usual, sounded a little bored.  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry, are we all just gonna breeze past that?” Connie gestures wildly, accidentally whacking Sasha in the face.  
“That’s their business Connie. I’m sure they don’t want an interrogation.” Armin was such a good kid, honestly. Hard to believe he ate someone.  
“It’s somewhat related to what we need to tell you.” Levi glances at Erwin.  
“This information is not to leave this room. Including the kissing.”  
“But it’s such juicy gossip... Levi and the Commander, a couple! I could start a gossip column.” Sasha is nudged by Mikasa.  
“Shh. It’s a secret. Our special Levi Squad secret.”  
Sasha nods at her. “Right. That’s so much cooler!”  
“Ahem.”  
All attention is on Erwin, the babbling dying down instantly.  
“This is a very, very delicate matter. No one aside from a select handful of people are being told. Levi insisted that entrusting you with this is a right move.”  
“You did captain?” Jean looks surprised.  
“Of course. It’s important that a team can trust each other. Without weapons, trust is all you have left.” Levi clears his throat. “With that out of the way... I’m going to be on the sidelines for a while. At least a year I would guess.”  
“What? Captain! What about the titans? The other humans? We need you for humanity!”  
“Recently, Erwin and I stumbled upon another Ackerman bloodline specialty by accident.”  
“What?” Mikasa straightens. “Don’t you think I should’ve been told immediately?”  
“It only affects men. If we had any reason to believe anything was cause for concern with any of you, we would bring it up with you in an instant.” Levi took a deep breath. “The men of the Ackerman family are capable of carrying children.”  
“Anyone can carry a child. You only need two arms.” Connie glances at Erwin. “Or maybe just one.”  
No one pays any attention to his comment. Everyone is staring at Levi, and it makes shift uncomfortably.  
“You and Erwin are-?”  
“Yes. We’re expecting.” Maybe if he speaks quick enough, the awkward conversation will be over and they can be left alone. “This must be kept quiet. We’ll also be needing your help in preventing people from finding out. If anyone asks why I’m off duty, it’s because I’ve been selected to protect an important figure. But you must act as though that itself is a secret. No figure must be named. Swear to me you can do this, or I’ll regret ever telling you.”  
“Uh, question.” Sasha seemed nervous.  
“Yeah?”  
“How far along are you?”  
“At most, eight weeks.”  
“Wait, hold on. Does this mean Erwin and Levi have had sex?”  
“Connie you absolute dumbass. Yes. How else would they make a baby?” Jean shook his head.  
“How does it work though?” Armin tapped his chin. “I can’t imagine how birth would-”  
“That’s very private.” Erwin cut him off before Levi got the chance.  
“So you won’t be coming with us past the wall?”  
“No. I won’t.”  
Mikasa nods, before giving a slight smile. “I understand. If there’s anything else we can do, I hope you have enough trust in us to-”  
“You’re all just okay with this?” Eren’s growl has Levi’s hand moving to rest on his sword, except it isn’t there, hasn’t been for weeks.  
“Excuse me?” Erwin steps forward.  
“You’re putting your own selfish wants before humanity’s needs? We all know Levi is the strongest soldier we have, sidelining him now would be a terrible move! Not to mention that we can’t afford to have a distracted commander - it’s practically a disaster waiting to happen! You can have as many babies as you want after the war, but not now. You can’t.” His eyes are narrowed, and he looks as though he is primed to fight someone over this.  
“Eren! This is none of our business. We have two titans on our side now, we have plenty fighting chance.”  
“But-”  
“Jaeger.” Erwin’s using his Commander Voice. “You have no right to an opinion when it comes to what Captain Levi and I decide to do with this child. I think that your outburst is-”  
“Hanji said it was our only chance. This will only ever happen once.” Levi lied.  
Eren looked at him. “Oh.”  
“Erwin and I weren’t planning on starting a family until after the war - adoption and shit. But given the opportunity for a biological child? Eren, surely you can understand where we’re coming from.”  
“You actually want kids?” Eren sounds surprised.  
It’s working, so Levi keeps lying.  
“Yes. I don’t seem the type, I know, but I’ve wanted a family for years. It’s something I never got to have after all.”  
Eren immediately goes quiet. “Sorry captain, commander. You’re right. It’s not my place to comment on what you should or shouldn’t do.”  
“Correct. Unless there are any more questions, you’re all dismissed.”  
The squad file out, and Erwin raises a brow at Levi.  
“Should I be worried about how good you are at lying?”  
“Same could be said about you.”

Next up were the two doctors.  
After some subtle questioning to find out who were most qualified in childbirth, as well as being reliably confidential, it was relatively easy after that.  
So Doctors Aoi Azumi and Hina Koretu were added the team.

Finally, they needed someone high up to trust, someone who would help them if any government motherfuckers got in their way.  
And no one had more authority than the queen.

“Captain Levi! Commander Erwin! I wasn’t expecting you to be the military spokespersons.” Historia smiles at them as they walk in, a private meeting with the queen under the pretence of militant discussion.  
“Your majesty.” Erwin bowed, as did Levi, but she waved them both off.  
“Don’t be silly. And I doubt there needs to be much of a debate; I endorse the both of you to do whatever you wish. I trust you.”  
“We’re not here to discuss the military. There’s a more personal matter we need to talk to you about.”  
“Lying in order to speak to the queen?” Historia smirks. “Sounds shady. I like it.”  
“We have a favour to ask of you.” Levi taps his fingers on the table. “I’m pregnant. With Erwin’s child. And we need this hidden from as many people as possible, as well as written word that I’m on momentary leave. I know that’s a lot to ask but -”  
“Sure! And congratulations. You’re gonna make a cute baby!”  
Huh. That was way easier than expected.  
“Oh, one condition though; you have to let me meet the baby.”  
“That was going to happen anyway.” Levi rolls his eyes. “I still view you as part of my squad. Queen or not.”  
Historia beams, and squeezes them both into a hug.

“Phew. All sorted. Only took a week.”  
“A very very long week.”  
Erwin tuts. “Always complaining. It’s okay. You have a lot of time to rest now.”  
“And our baby is as safe as possible.” Levi adds.  
Erwin puts his hand on Levi’s stomach then. “Perfect. It’s all going perfectly.”  
Levi pauses. “Are we being selfish?”  
“Huh?”  
“Like Eren said a few days ago. Shouldn’t we be focusing on humanity?”  
“I’ve already told you. I love you more than humanity. I don’t care if this makes me selfish. We have a right to live a normal, domestic life.”  
He hums, burying his face in Erwin’s chest as usual.  
“Right. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Both of you.”  
Levi falls asleep with Erwin’s hand on his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at you.” Erwin’s practically purring as he runs a finger along Levi’s chest.  
A chest that had pecs slowly swelling into tits, for fucks sake. It was a tad emasculating, but Levi shoved that thought away. Only badasses could go through pregnancy.  
“I look the same as I did yesterday.”  
“Mm... no.” Erwin tweaks one of his nipples, Levi gasping reflexively at the touch. “Different.”  
“Other than my pecs which are clearly a fascination for you, name one fucking difference.”  
Erwin raises a brow, before trailing his hand down, resting it on Levi’s stomach.  
They’d spent almost all mornings like this, Erwin examining him and getting overly mushy about the littlest things.  
Three days ago, Erwin had told him something along the lines ‘your ankles are a bit puffier’. This led to Levi crying for five minutes, while Erwin hurriedly apologised, explaining that he was happy about that because it was another sign of Levi’s pregnancy progressing as it should.  
Today? Seems like Erwin is back to being convinced that Levi’s stomach has grown.  
It was adorable actually. For all the years he’s known Erwin, Levi’s never seen him so eager and excitable.  
Erwin wants this baby badly. That much is evident, based on the way he kisses Levi’s midriff whenever he gets the chance, based on the way that he gets under the covers and whispers to the baby when he thinks Levi’s asleep, despite Hanji telling them it won’t be a while until the baby can hear outside voices.  
Levi wanted to broach the subject; why Erwin had never mentioned this affinity for children, why Erwin had never talked about starting a family. But it could wait for a while. There isn’t a single bone in his body that wants to distract Erwin from his sappiness.  
“Look. A bump.”  
“No. Not yet.”  
Erwin grabs Levi’s hand, dragging it over his stomach.  
“See?”  
“No!”  
Erwin sighs, before tilting to view Levi in profile.  
“It’s tiny, but it’s there.”  
“I never would’ve pegged you as someone impatient. Almost like you’ve been waiting an eon to see my baby bump.”  
“You would never peg me period. You’re a lazy, lazy bottom.”  
“Only because you do a good enough job for the both of us.”  
A proper belly laugh from Erwin.  
“Ah yes. I forgot.” He kisses Levi’s cheek. “What’s the plan for today?”  
“Go see how the new recruits are doing. Don’t look at me like that, I won’t join in! Just need to double check that I haven’t left the Scouts in too much of a miserable state. You know, Sasha was telling me that one rookie can’t use his gear when he’s nervous, which sounds like the shittiest thing ever.”  
“You were like that once Levi.”  
He snorts. “We both know I was born with supreme ODM ability.”  
“Ah, my mistake.” Erwin, woefully, withdraws his hand. “I should get going. Nile will be hounding me if I’m even a second late to this meeting.”  
“Try not to miss me too hard.”  
Erwin mocks a big frown. “I’ll fail that task miserably.”  
A few more kisses, and Erwin leaves, Levi alone to go about his new routine.  
He remains shirtless for a while, running a hand over the world’s smallest baby bump - definitely there, it was just fun to tease Erwin.  
Then, he pulls on his shirt, adjusts his cloak and follows Erwin’s steps out the door.

“You’re pleased with that?” Levi rolls his eyes as he watches one of the newbies cheer as she finishes a round of drills.  
“Captain Levi! Sir!” She only notices him then, saluting immediately.  
“At ease. I’d like to see you go again. Quicker this time.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Off she goes, finishing only a tad sooner than her last round.  
“Hmm. Mediocre.”  
“Why don’t you show her how it’s done sir?”  
Ugh, he recognises that’s voice. Floch, the whiny coward from the Shiganshina mission.  
“Yes Captain Levi. Your tutelage would be very... cool.”  
Ah. This is a bit of a predicament.  
“No.”  
Maybe they wouldn't ask for an elaboration if he glared angrily enough.  
“Aw, scared you might lose to a rookie?”  
Floch can eat shit, it’s official.  
“I believe my record speaks for itself. I’m too busy to teach people who should’ve paid more attention as cadets. In fact, I believe I need to pay a visit to my squad; work on your endurance. I hope to see an improvement the next time we speak.”

He watches his squad from the shadows for a bit, and he can’t stop himself from feeling immensely proud. These kids are smart. Talented. They’re his team, and each and every one of them has earned the right to call themselves a member of the elite squad.  
Eren and Armin are talking with Hanji, who’s presumably shown up to talk about titan things. Mikasa and Sasha are sparring, while Jean and Connie look to be practicing different blade techniques.  
Good kids. The lot of them.  
“You know, you should probably shift your footing there, balancing it out with the blade.” He calls out to Jean.  
Good kids, yes, but they still had things to learn.  
“Captain Levi. Shouldn’t you be resting or some shit?” Jean dropped his sword.  
“I needed to see if my team were managing well. Also, you should probably ignore me, getting distracted will cost you a victory in battle.”  
“Right. Yes sir.”  
Connie grins. “Does this mean I was doing it right?”  
“No. But better than the last time I saw you.”  
“How’s the kid?” Sasha yelps it out as she falls at Levi’s feet, losing once again to Mikasa.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levi glares at her, pointing surreptitiously to another squad training nearby.  
“O-oh. Right. Sorry. Must’ve confused you for someone else.”  
“An easy mistake.” He drops his voice. “We’re both fine.”  
Sasha gives a thumbs up, before Mikasa slinks over, offering her a hand up.  
“Captain. Good to see you. How’s your protection mission going?”  
“As good as it can be.” Levi paused. “Found out any more Ackerman history to be aware of?”  
“Ha. No. Sorry sir. Dad was pretty quiet about that kinda thing.”  
Levi jerks his head in Eren and Armin’s direction.  
“They both doing okay?”  
“Mm. Armin’s only transformed into the colossal once, but it didn’t go so well. No control.”  
“Ah. Fuck.”  
“Yeah... There’s no intel about any approaching titans or enemy humans though, so we have time to practice.”  
“Keep it up. You guys are the only fucking squad with any idea on how to do anything.”  
Sasha laughs. “You sure about that? I saw Connie trip over a pebble today.”  
“Nothing compared to the rookies, I promise you that.”

It was a rather uneventful month. The weather was finally warming up, Levi had adjusted to his new routine, splitting his time between coaching from the sidelines, ‘mandatory meetings’, working with Hanji on their titan DNA tests, reading up on pregnancy and babies, hanging out with Erwin and sleeping. A pretty good schedule, in his eyes at least.  
The estimated end of his first trimester approached, evidenced by a now definite curve on his stomach that strained his shirt buttons. He would have to ask Erwin for some bigger ones.  
Hanji had curtained off a section of their lab, equipped with a stiff bed and some weird sciencey stuff; they’d called it ‘Levi’s Preggy Corner’, so he had to assume it was for checkups on the baby.  
Today? Hanji had worked with the two doctors to come up with a device that allowed you to listen to a baby’s heartbeat, and after several successful results on pregnant women, it was Levi’s turn.  
Erwin showed up a few minutes late, with an apology about an overrun meeting, rushing to Levi’s side, almost ignoring the other three people in the room aside from a muttered ‘hello’.  
After a short kiss, Erwin smiled at him. “We get to hear the heartbeat today, right?”  
“Hopefully. If it works.”  
“It worked on the ladies, it should work on you.” Dr Azumi chimes in.  
“Shirt up Levi! C’mon, I need to hear the thumping of that Ackerman baby heart.” Hanji is fiddling with the instrument they’ve made, an adjustment to a stethoscope.  
“Smith.”  
“... Yeah?” Erwin’s brow furrows. He only gets to the last name treatment if he’s pissed Levi off, so the confusion is understandable.  
“No, I mean - not Ackerman baby. Smith baby.”  
Erwin’s eyes widen. “You’re sure?”  
“Yes. Very.”  
Levi drops the conversation there, swept up in the buzz of excitement as Hanji attaches the tool.  
It’s a bit scary, having something taped to his stomach when such a fragile being lived inside it. But he trusted Hanji. They’d never do anything that would get him hurt.  
For once, he’s on Erwin’s left side, for easy hand holding access, and it’s nice to have the taller man rubbing circles on his palm as they wait anxiously.  
Levi’s about to ask when it’ll start, but a quick rhythmic thumping coming from the device Hanji’s holding cuts him off.  
He’s speechless for a minute, focusing on the pace of the beat. Fast. Very, very fast. No way that’s a human.  
“... Is that my baby?” He doesn’t mean to sound like a soppy fucker, but he’s so busy caught up in the throbbing to care.  
“Yes. Heartbeats are much faster in the womb.”  
Levi squeezes Erwin’s hand tightly, shutting his eyes for a few seconds.  
He could listen to this forever. The rapid pumping, overwhelming evidence of his baby’s life.  
It must be tiny still, based on his next to nothing bump. Someone so small, with a heartbeat that strong.  
He opens his eyes again, turning to look at Erwin.  
He looks teary.  
“You okay?” Levi tried to be as quiet as possible, unwilling to disturb the main attraction here.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I-” Erwin seems to be at a loss for words. That’s a first.  
“Our baby.” Levi prompted.  
“I’m gonna be a dad.”  
There is so much awe in his voice, and Levi simply needs to kiss him. So he does.  
“Yeah. You are. Best father in the world.”  
“If I’m dad, then you’re...?”  
“Papa?” Dr Koretu piped in.  
“Nah, Levi’s a mom.” Hanji probably means it as a joke, but he feels like that fits. That’s him. Someone’s mother.  
“Yeah. I’ll be mom.”  
Erwin nods, and Levi understands his breathlessness. He feels the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

“Erwin, you and Levi will be leading some squads outside the walls next week. Any problems with that?”  
Levi watches Erwin’s brow crease at the council member.  
“Captain Levi won’t be on the expedition. He has been selected as a personal guard for-”  
“So you’ve said previously. But discussion with all officials in the districts nearby would prove otherwise; no one of importance is being guarded by the captain. I don’t know why you’ve lied, but Levi is going on this mission.”  
“Councilman, I think-”  
“Commander Erwin. That’s final.”  
Levi lays a hand on Erwin’s thigh underneath the table. He wouldn’t stop arguing otherwise, risking a demotion or suspension or something much worse. No way was Levi about to let that happen.  
“Councilman, I would like it to be known that just because you haven’t found out who my ward is doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”  
“This is a direct order Captain Levi. You are going on this expedition, or you will be stripped of your title.”  
Oh. Fuck. He’s worked hard for that.  
“I hardly think that’s your decision!” Erwin glares.  
“It is, however, a decision that has been made by me.” Zachary stops him from ranting further. “We all know that it would be dangerous to exit the walls without Levi there.”  
Erwin goes to argue, but Levi cuts him off.  
“Very well. I understand. In that case, I have no problems with an expedition next week.”  
The table turns to look at Erwin.  
“I don’t either.” He growls through gritted teeth.

“What the fuck are you playing at Levi? You’re fifteen weeks pregnant! I am not letting you risk not only your life, and our baby’s too, just because some asshole told you too.”  
It was the first thing Erwin said when they re-entered the privacy of his room. Such colourful language was rare, so Levi knew damn well he’d pissed off his boyfriend.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Levi shrugs off his cloak, hands resting on his now uncovered bump. Quite big. Obvious that this wasn’t caused by overeating, but a growing child - if he were a woman at least.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it. I am willing to lose everything for our baby’s safety - my title included. I cannot believe you don’t feel the same.”  
“But I know I’ll be okay. I’ll be with you.” Levi paused. “I think I’d prefer to go than stay here even if I had the choice.”  
Erwin runs his hand through his hair. “Why? Levi, that’s ridiculous. It’s dangerous, it’s stupid, it’s -”  
“You’d rather I spend weeks all by myself worrying about you? Don’t forget Hanji’s going too. And my squad. If anything happens to me while you’re gone, there will be no one I can go to.”  
The commander swallows, clearly weighing up Levi’s words.  
“And we don’t have a choice. I have to come. You heard Zachary.”  
“Can you even fit into your gear?”  
“... Well, probably not. But we could make adjustments right? And Erwin, I swear to you, I won’t use it unless it’s absolutely necessary. I won’t do anything even the slightest bit dangerous unless I feel it’s the only option.” Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck, stretching up to kiss him. “I swear.”  
Erwin rests his hand on Levi’s bump. “You make some good points.”  
“Yeah, well, I pick up some logical thinking from this asshole commander I work with. He’s such a dick. Truly one of the worst people I have ever met.”  
Erwin rolls his eyes. “I’m sure he’d be flattered to hear that.”  
“Mm. He’s really hot though, so I think it balances out.”  
“He probably cares about you too much. Maybe that’s why he’s pigheaded about certain things.”  
“Maybe.” Levi kisses Erwin again. “I care about him too.”  
“Levi. I love you. I know you must feel like I’m being overbearing, or overprotective but-”  
“I love you too. And it’s not like it’s me you’re being so careful for. You know that ordinarily I could handle myself. I know it’s all because the baby. And that’s okay.” Levi hesitates. “If I were a sappy lameass like you, I’d say that it’s nice to be taken care of.”  
Erwin smirks. “You love it when I’m a sappy lameass. But you’re right. You should come. I’ll sneak some readjustments for your gear at some point. But you know it’s not just your squad right? Some rookies too...” He pats Levi’s belly. “Riding a horse is gonna blow your cloak all over the place. I have a feeling we won’t be able to hide this much longer.”  
“We might. You don’t know. These rookies are stupid.”  
“Mm. I’ll arrange a formation so that you’ll be as protected as possible. Both from rookie stares and titan attacks.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Another kiss.

“Captain! You here to see us off?”  
“No. I’m here because I’m coming with you.”  
Connie frowns. “But- you- huh?”  
“Zachary’s orders.” Levi breezes past him, making sure the gusts of wind don’t open up his cloak, striding to Erwin’s side.  
“Commander.”  
“Captain.”  
Erwin brushes their hands together for a moment with a wry smile, before turning to the whole unit.  
“Scouts! We’ll be adjusting formation. Levi and I will be in centre. The elite squad circled around us. Rookies circled around them. As in orientation, you must fire the appropriate smoke flare for titan encounters. The formation will rearrange from there if need be. Understood?”  
“Sir!” Erwin received strong salutes in return.  
“Saddle up soldiers!”  
Levi had known getting on his horse would be a bit more of struggle than it used to be. Some late night practicing with Erwin the past few days meant he knew the quickest and easiest way to do it, but it was still slower than he was used to.  
“You alright? Comfortable?” Erwin mumbles once he’s on.  
“I’m fine.” Although once he’s been riding for a long time, who knows how that will change? He misses his old horse too. Poor mare was too used to lightweights for his pregnancy body. So he’s on a different one, one he doesn’t have a bond with.  
“Good.” Erwin gets on his horse. “Stay within six feet of me at all times.”  
“Understood.”  
Erwin looks around, before thrusting his first in the air. “Ride!”  
The thundering of horse’s hooves begins.

Fuck.  
They must have been riding for two hours, and the bumpiness of the horse’s gallop was providing discomfort in the bumpiness of Levi’s belly.  
He grit his teeth through it. Erwin will just worry if he mentions it, and that solves no problems.  
His back is aching too; leaning forward to stay streamlined with the horse while also restraining that lean so his stomach doesn’t get thumped on the horse’s back meant he was in an awkward position. Once - if - they slowed down, he’d be able to sit upright, and hopefully that would sort it out.  
There had been no titan sightings yet, and that was playing on his nerves, and also he was trying to keep his stomach hidden, and also-  
A bang in the distance, followed by a stream of green smoke.  
Shit.  
Levi glances at Erwin, who pulls a face.  
“Mikasa. Hanji.” He calls out. “Go help the rookies get rid of it. Return to formation as quickly as possible.”  
Both soldiers nod, turning direction.  
“Levi.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you need to rest?” Erwin sounds worried. “Just because you haven’t said anything doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re aching.”  
“No. It’s okay.” Levi sighs at the look he’s given. “If you want to make it better, could we just slow the pace a bit?”  
“Of course.” Erwin turns to Armin. “Pass that information on. We’re dropping to a more casual pace.”  
“Yes sir.” Armin breaks rank to spread the message.  
“Do you really think we should do that?” Eren frowns. “Surely it makes sense to go as quickly as possible.”  
“We’re not on a time limit. There’s been one titan sighting so far. I doubt going slower will heed us.”  
“Should Levi even be here? I thought you were supposed to be on leave.” Jean seems like he’s been wanting to ask for a while.  
“It’s not ideal, no. But it would risk both my and Erwin’s leadership to deny an order from Zachary. And we need Erwin’s command for the future of humanity.”  
“Well, we’re ready to do whatever it takes to keep you from danger.” Sasha smiles at him.  
“Thank you.” Part of him wants to insist that he’s not worth the risk. But he knows that this is so much more than just him. Levi may not be worthy of such protection, but his child most definitely is.  
“I’m included with them Levi. If I have to put my life on the line to save you, I will. And I want to. I need you to make peace with that, just in case.”  
He stares at Erwin. “What?”  
“It’s unlikely that it’ll come to that. But I’m just preparing you.”  
“You are not leaving me to raise your baby on my own. You are not allowed to die.” Levi squares his jaw.  
Erwin doesn’t look at him.  
But Connie clears his throat. “Commander Erwin. I’m as willing to protect you as I am Levi. It’s important that this kid has both of their parents.”  
“Yeah! Right Jean? Eren?” Sasha immediately agrees.  
Eren nods, as does Jean.  
Erwin hesitates, but doesn’t object. He says nothing at all, just staring ahead.  
Hanji and Mikasa return, a little blood stained.  
“It couldn’t walk. It’s been dragging itself for a long time. We’re heading in the right direction I think.” Hanji informs, before falling back into rank.  
Armin rejoins soon after, and the pace of the horses becomes comfortably slower.

Another smoke flare from quite close by.  
It’s loud, as they all are, but Levi’s used to it.  
His new horse on the other hand? Well, it’s nowhere near as battle trained as his usual one.  
The moment the bang rings out, the horse bucks wildly, Levi clinging to its mane, but it’s all to no avail. He gets bucked off, thrown to the ground, and the horse runs off.  
The entire formation freezes as Levi stands himself up, rubbing his back. Fuck, that hurt.  
Erwin’s by his side in a instant, looking a little panicked.  
“Thought you said the horse was trained to used to that kind of stuff?” Levi grumbles as the commander checks him over as subtly as he can.  
“It’s what I was told.” Erwin’s brow is creased, and he emits a sharp whistle, but the horse doesn’t come running back. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Maybe a bit bruised. But I feel fine.”  
Erwin shakes his head. “I knew we should’ve brought back up horses.”  
“Commander? Why have we stopped?” Someone from the back of the formation has ridden up to them.  
“A horse has bucked its rider and fled.”  
In the kerfuffle, Levi’s cloak has come undone. And Little Miss Should-Be-In-The-Back-Of-The-Formation is staring at him.  
It makes sense. It’s not exactly common to see a decidedly obvious baby bump on a man. Especially if that man is a notorious high-ranking titan killer.  
“Captain Levi..?”  
Erwin straightens, turning to face her. “Your name, cadet?”  
“Um - uh - Chi Shui, sir.”  
“Shurui. Not a word of any of what you have just seen to anyone.”  
“O-okay! Yes sir!”  
“Return to your position.”  
She salutes, and hurries off.  
Erwin looks back at Levi. “My horse might be able to bear the weight of the both of us.”  
“If you’re sure.” Levi walks with him to his steed. “Better not get too handsy Commander.”  
“I would never.” But the glint in Erwin’s eye says otherwise.  
He helps him up, Levi concealing his stomach once more, and Erwin gets on behind him. The horse seems fine.  
And pretty soon, they’re on the move again.

They make a stop once night falls, making camp on a field plain.  
Jean and Armin get a fire going for warmth, and everyone sits, digging in to their rations.  
Levi can feel people looking at him. He check his cloak, but it’s still fastened tightly. Maybe he’s just feeling over anxious and tired.  
But the feeling doesn’t leave once he starts eating, doesn’t leave once he immerses himself in conversation, doesn’t leave once Erwin passes him some of his own rations.  
So Levi turns around to see a bunch of rookies dart to the ground.  
One of whom is Chi Shui.  
Fuck.  
“Erwin.” He whispered it as quietly as possible.  
“Mm?”  
“She’s told people.”  
The commander tenses, peering at her. They make momentary eye contact, and she looks away quickly.  
“Ah.” Erwin bites his lip.  
Seems this is something even he can’t figure out how to deal with.  
There are some footsteps coming from behind them, and then a terribly familiar face stands in front of them, bottle in hand.  
“Hey. You guys want a drink?” Floch waves the bottle around. “I thought it would be nice to share.”  
“No. I’ll pass.” Levi grits his teeth.  
“You sure? It’s good alcohol! Some proper nice stuff, yknow.”  
“I’m sure it is, but I don’t think drinking on such an important mission is advisable.”  
“Sure that’s the only reason Captain?”  
Erwin gets up. “Captain Levi’s sentiment is solid. This is no time for drink.”  
“Hmm.” Floch stretches. “Sorry. I’ll put it away.”  
He doesn’t move though.  
“Can we help you?”  
“I heard a rumour that the Scouts are doing some human experimentation.”  
“We are?” Hanji butts in. “What? Why aren’t I invited?”  
“We’re not doing anything like that. To my knowledge at least.” Levi grunts.  
“Huh. I heard it was something to do with increasing population. Yknow, invoking pregnancies where there ordinarily wouldn’t be one?”  
It’s gone deadly quiet, as if everyone wants to hear what Levi has to say.  
“I don’t see what that has to do with our mission here.”  
“Well, yknow, I just want to check that if experiments like that are going on, that the test subjects would need to consent, right?”  
“No experiments are going on.” Erwin grumbles.  
“Hm. Just to check, pregnant women aren’t supposed to be on duty if they’re soldiers, right?”  
“That is correct.” Erwin’s jaw is locked.  
“So what about pregnant men?”  
“What an interesting question.” Levi drawls. “A massive hypothetical you have I suppose?”  
“Just concerned about a certain Scout’s potential health condition is all.”  
Floch knows. No matter if Levi denied it, Floch knows. And if Floch knows, then Chi must have said something. Floch was at the front of formation.  
So... everyone knows. Every single Scout here.  
“Floch, was it?” Erwin begins. “I-”  
“Erwin. It’s fine.” Levi looks at Floch. “I suppose word has spread to everyone?”  
Floch smirks. “Is this confirmation?”  
Levi bites his lip. “There is no experimentation going on, I will confirm that for you.”  
“So you got knocked up... naturally?”  
He can’t be bothered to respond, so Erwin cuts in.  
“I think it’s best for everyone to sleep now. We’ll move again at dawn.”  
Floch stays stood, staring Erwin in the eye. “People are betting it’s yours.”  
“I said it’s time to sleep. Get back to your group cadet.”  
“Yes sir.”  
It’s everything that Floch wanted to know essentially confirmed, but that’s a problem for future Levi.  
Now, he’ll just focus on getting as much rest as possible.

“Eren! Look! The sea...” Armin’s shout is one of amazement.  
And it’s understandable. There’s a mass of blue, sparkling water stretching out as far as you could see. It looks incredible.  
From the way things seem, the other humans live across this expanse. Miles and miles away.  
“We’ll have time to prepare.” He mumbles to Erwin. “Can’t even see a city on the horizon.”  
The commander doesn’t reply, seems to be deep in thought.  
“Erwin?” Levi knocks his arm gently.  
“I heard you. I agree. Plenty of time.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“No problem.” Erwin tears his gaze from the sea and onto Levi. “Just concerned about how fast gossip will spread once we return home.”  
“I know.” Levi stretches. “But there would’ve been no point in lying. Once the rookie saw the bump, that was it.”  
It was hot, the sun beating down on them, so Levi had removed his cloak. They had all pretty much figured it out anyway, whether they had proof or not wouldn’t stop word from getting out, so Levi’s stomach on show or not would have no effect on deterring gossip.  
“What sort of punishment do you think we’ll receive?”  
“We haven’t done anything against the rules. There are no rules in place about preventing a relationship between a commander and a captain. And Historia’s on our side, so probably nothing.” Levi rests his head on Erwin’s shoulder. “Hopefully, at least.”  
“What if they want to experiment on you? Or the baby? What if-”  
“Erwin. Stay focused. We’ll talk about this later.”  
With a sigh, the blond drops the subject.  
They stand in silence for a while, watching their squads play around in the water.  
“We could bring some salt home. Earn some money.” Levi points out.  
“That we could.” Erwin sends him a smile. “Would be useful for when we buy a house.”  
“Mm. Sounds good to me.” Levi rubs his stomach. “When the war is over.”  
“When the war is over.” Erwin bends down, kissing Levi’s cheek, ignoring the stares from recruits. “I was right, you know. The sea is quite romantic.”  
“Ugh, shove it up your ass you soppy moron.” Levi shoves him playfully. “I swear you can’t go five minutes without being a mushy dickhead.”  
“You love it.” Erwin looks at something in the sand by the shore. “I’ll be right back.”  
Levi watches him walk off, and Hanji quickly takes his spot.  
“How’s the kid?”  
“Fine, I think. I can feel their movement like you said.” He hasn’t brought it up really, selfishly wanting to keep this special fluttering to himself.  
“They’ll be able to hear exterior sounds and voices by now.” Hanji smiles at him. “Erwin can talk to them, and they’ll hear.”  
“I’ll let him know.” Levi caresses his stomach. “... Do you reckon we’ll be punished? Erwin seems like he’s sure that’s what’s gonna happen.”  
“Legally, I don’t think they can. Historia passed a law against all forms of discrimination, remember?”  
“Right. And they won’t take the baby away?”  
“I doubt you or Erwin would let them. And I think you keep forgetting you’re friends with the queen. No one will lay a finger on you.”  
Levi nods. “That’s pretty much what I said.” He paused. “Don’t tell anyone, but I think it’s a girl.”  
“Really?” Hanji raises a brow. “Mother’s intuition?”  
“Maybe. She’s always a girl when I dream about her anyway.”  
“You call Erwin a sap, but I think you might be one too.” They push his arm gently.  
“That’s none of your business.” Levi prods them in retaliation.  
“Your boyfriend’s coming back.” Hanji nods in Erwin’s direction. “I better run before he accuses me of pushing you too hard.”  
“You’re being overdramatic.” But he let’s her go, refocusing on Erwin. “Been gone a while.”  
“Was searching for perfection.” He hands Levi a small, sparkly shell. “This was as close to perfect as I could find.”  
“You’re such a fucking romantic, it’s annoying.” He holds the shell close. It fits in his palm perfectly, and it’s a lovely grey colour.  
“Ah, then you’ll be even more annoyed to know I chose it to match your eye colour.”  
Levi can feel his face heat up. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Erwin kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s all over the gossip columns only a day after the Survey Corps returns home.  
‘SCOUTS EXPERIMENTING WITH MALE PREGNANCY!?’  
‘CAPTAIN LEVI KNOCKED UP BY COMMANDER ERWIN’  
‘HAVE THE SCOUTS GONE TOO FAR WITH THEIR HUMAN TESTING??’  
So it’s no surprise that Zachary summons them both to his office.  
There’s a moment of waiting outside his doors, Levi shifting uncomfortably as a soldier guarding the door eyes him up.  
Erwin looks tense. Sure, he’s said he’s willing to lose everything for the baby, but who knows how true that actually is?  
Levi’s main hope right now is Historia. If she vouches for them, things will be okay.  
His baby will be okay.  
“Enter.”  
Levi follows Erwin inside, both saluting to Zachary.  
He peers at them, a long stretch of silence hanging over the room ominously.  
“Levi Ackerman. Erwin Smith. Are you aware of the rumours regarding your relationship?”  
“Yes. We are.”  
“Would you care to confirm or deny-”  
“I confirm. I’m in love with Levi.”  
Zachary blinks.  
“Relationships between captains and commanders aren’t prohibited.” Levi adds. “There are no rules against it.”  
It’s a little weird that Levi’s being the logical one while Erwin looks a little wild with emotion. A total role reversal.  
“And what do you have to say about accusations of human experimentation?”  
“They’re untrue.” Erwin takes a deep breath. “We’ve performed experiments on our two titan-humans, but other than that, there has been no human testing.”  
“Captain Levi. Confirm or deny the rumours of your pregnancy.”  
“They’re true.” Levi puts a hand on his stomach reflexively.  
“And you were born male?”  
“True. But recent discovery shows that the Ackerman bloodline not only provides immunity to the memory resets, but also the ability for men to get pregnant. There are five other cases of this happening over the course history, as Hanji Zoë discovered looking through medical records.”  
“Your pregnancy was planned?”  
“No. But it’s not unwelcome.”  
Zachary rubs his chin. “And you chose to hide this from governing bodies? Despite knowing that being in this condition severely affects humanity’s chances of survival? You’re known as Humanity’s Strongest for a reason.”  
“If I may Darius - we informed Queen Historia. We kept this quiet from others because-”  
“We were scared.” Levi cut in. “Scared that someone may try and take our child away from us or something along those lines.”  
“I see.” Zachary tapped on his desk a few times. “You’ll be needing parental leave?”  
“Preferably.” Erwin’s gaining his confidence back. “I’d like to request two months for myself and a year for Levi. Negotiable, of course.”  
“Hmm... Levi. What will you be doing until you go on leave? In your current state, I doubt training, expeditions or the such would be good for you. You can’t be payed for doing nothing.”  
“I can train my squad, and others if necessary. Just because I may not be able to join in doesn’t mean I can’t do anything at all.”  
“... Very well. In this case, I will be taking no action, due to lack of law breaking. Dismissed.”  
Levi and Erwin salute him again, before exiting.  
“See. Told you it would be fine.” Levi nudges Erwin, who looks relieved.  
“So you did. So you did.”

“Did I remember to tell you that Hanji said the baby can hear exterior voices?”  
Levi’s only just recalled that conversation at the sea, so he brings it up now in case he forgets again. His pregnancy brain is a mess at the moment.  
“No... You’re serious?” Erwin sounds a little starstruck, his hand snapping to Levi’s bump in an instant. “We’ll be having a very intense discussion tonight then.”  
“About what? Not like you’ll get much of a reply.”  
“You can just tell me how much the baby’s moving. I’ll make sense of it from there.”  
“Nerd.” Levi finishes his meal. They were talking in the mess hall, with a few people looking their way, and that was probably the only reason Erwin wasn’t crouched talking absolute nonsense to his stomach already.  
Instead, they’re leaning against one another, Levi surreptitiously trailing a finger along Erwin’s thigh whilst the blond mumbles sappy shit.  
It’s domestic, it’s warm, and it’s everything Levi didn’t know he wanted.  
“How did the meeting with Zachary go?” Hanji, being Hanji, interrupts them, sitting down with no invitation.  
Erwin shifts away from Levi, but his hand is still resting on the bump. “It’s all alright. No punishments. No judgement. Everything is okay.”  
Hanji smiles. “Excellent.”

Levi is crouched in the corner of his room.  
This is the worst thing ever.  
He trails his finger along the floor, and despite his best efforts, it still has traces of dust.  
So he whips out his rag again, and starts over, rubbing vigorous circles until his hands are sore.  
And this is only one little spot in an entire filthy room. Erwin said he’d cleaned it. Erwin is a dirty liar, almost as dirty as the flooring and shelves and bedding and walls he’s neglected.  
The door clicks open, and he hears Erwin’s footsteps.  
“Babe?”  
“I’m cleaning.”  
Erwin kneels down next to him. “You shouldn’t be. How long have you been squatted like this? Your back must be aching.”  
“I wouldn’t have to do this if you cleaned properly.” Levi didn’t look at him.  
“I did my best Levi. I spent two hours on it.”  
“And clearly,” Levi grits his teeth, “that wasn’t enough time.”  
Erwin sighs. “There is nothing here. No stain. No dust. No mess at all.”  
Levi shows him his dusted finger. “Oh yeah?”  
“There is nothing there Levi.”  
“Shut up! Just because you’re apparently incapable of getting rid of dirt doesn’t mean we all are.”  
“I told you. I did my best. Your standards are just impossible.”  
Levi glares at him. “No. They’re not. I’m sorry I want to be clean?”  
“The room is clean! Cleaner than any other. You’re being difficult for no reason.”  
“I’m being difficult? Fuck you! You know I can’t stand being dirty. You know that! You fucking dickhead.”  
“You’re not dirty. No inch of this room is dirty.”  
“Fuck off.” Levi feels his voice wobble. Damn his pregnancy hormones. If he cries, he is going to take his child to the court of law and sue them.  
“Levi. Please. Get up, sit down somewhere comfortable. This can’t be good for the baby. And Hanji’s said that cleaning chemicals could be really dangerous for them.”  
“I need to-”  
“Do you really value cleanliness over our child’s safety?”  
Levi stands up, glaring at Erwin. “How fucking dare you! Of course I value our baby. Above anything. I cannot fucking believe you would say that. You’re a grade-A asshole. I hate you. Fuck off!”  
Erwin frowns, also standing. “Levi, I am trying to take care of you. Both of you.”  
“Stop implying that I can’t do it myself! I can take care of my baby! I don’t fucking need you to do it. I don’t need you at all.”  
Maybe that was too far.  
Based on Erwin’s upset face, it probably was.  
“I - Erwin - That - I didn’t...”  
“If you want me to back off, just say so.” Erwin’s expression hardens. “If you want me to leave, tell me. And I’ll go.”  
“No, Erwin, that’s not - please don’t go, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I-” Levi can feel himself crumbling, can feel himself clutching at straws. “I was - that was uncalled for, I’m sorry. I need you. I do. I do. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I-”  
“Shh. It’s okay.” Erwin cuts him off, holding him close. “I know. You didn’t mean to say that. I shouldn’t have rubbed it in.”  
Levi sobs. “Sorry. Sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.”  
“I love you too. So much. But if you need something cleaned more thoroughly, please just tell me. Don’t risk your health. I’m sorry I brushed you off. I’ll clean as hard as you need me to.”  
They stay embraced for a while, Erwin swaying side to side, Levi resting his head on his shoulder.

“Eek! Captain, you’re practically glowing!” Sasha’s squeal is far too piercing for the early morning.  
“Thanks. But now you’re dead. If you get distracted for even a second, a titan will crush you. You know that.”  
“But we haven’t seen you in a few days.” Connie points out, sheathing his blades. “A quick break in training to catch up is hardly gonna get us in trouble.”  
“You’re dead now too.”  
“Wh- Sir, he’s just being friendly!”  
“Jean. You’re dead.”  
“A tragedy. You will be terribly missed Jean.” Mikasa’s voice is dry, but she doesn’t stop her movements for a second.  
“See, Mikasa is not dead. Because she knows how to fight properly.” Levi folds his arms. “Now, to make this more of a training exercise, Team Dead will go around trying to throw you off. As you know, distractions are all over the place on the battlefield. Practice tuning them out. For example - Ugh!” Levi doubles over with a grunt.  
“Captain!” Eren instantly runs over.  
Levi straightens with a smirk. “You’re dead.”  
“Wh - Levi, are you okay?” He frowns.  
“I’m fine. A simple ruse. As I said, distractions are everywhere.”  
“Asshole!”  
Levi looks over at Mikasa and Armin. “Go on Team Dead. Distract as much as you can.”  
His squad is a fucking mess.  
At the order, Connie starts hollering nonsense, whilst Eren starts chucking pebbles at his friends. Sasha’s first thought is to pretend an early lunch break has been called. Jean takes his shirt off.  
None of it works. Armin and Mikasa are as focused as ever.  
As Levi hoped they would, Team Dead eventually stop their separate tactics, and gather in a circle, whispering. Maybe they’d concoct a great plan.  
Wait, never mind. They just go back to doing what they were previously.  
Oh, just false hope.  
Sasha then freezes.  
“Historia! Uh, I mean, your majesty.” She bows, looking past Levi.  
Connie, Jean and Eren do the same.  
Levi looks over his shoulder. No one’s there.  
Armin also turns around, ready to greet Historia, only to groan when he realises what’s happened.  
“Welcome to Team Dead Armin! We’re smart sometimes.” Connie laughs, throwing an arm around him.  
“Excellent work. Good luck throwing Mikasa off though. You have five minutes, or else she wins.”  
Back to jumbled chaos. It looks like Mikasa might win.  
And then Connie stabs Eren, who doubles over, Armin rushing to Jaeger’s side.  
“Eren!” Mikasa instantly runs over.  
“Haha! Welcome to Team Dead.” Eren’s glee is muffled by the fact he is bleeding.  
“Eren? What? Connie - You stabbed him!”  
“We know that he heals!” Connie argues. “It was his idea.”  
“Someone dress Eren’s wound. I didn’t think I would have to say that you shouldn’t attack each other but I’m not surprised.” Levi watches Mikasa yell at Connie, and he feels a familiar bubbling in his stomach, flutters and twists. It’s almost as if the baby can see what’s going on, and wants to join in with the chaos.  
Twenty weeks now. Only twenty more, and then he gets to hold his little one.

Erwin was a hopeless romantic. Sure, he didn’t look it, but Levi knew full well that the commander was practically born to make dramatic displays of love.  
So he was surprised to see only a singular note on the bed. No flourishes, no hearts, just six words.  
‘At the field. Come find me.’  
Intriguing.  
Levi steps back out of his room.

Ah. There’s the mushy bastard. And seems the plain note was simply a ploy; the field just outside the training grounds had been decorated with lights, and Erwin was holding a bouquet.  
“I see you got my note.”  
“And what would you be doing if I didn’t? Just waiting?” Levi stands on tip toes to kiss him.  
“I would have given it another hour.” Erwin leans down so Levi has easier access to his lips. “It can’t be good for you to be tip-toeing around. What if you lose balance?”  
“I’m sure you’d be there to catch me.” Levi gives him another kiss. “Special occasion? Did I forget an anniversary or something?”  
“Well, we are coming up to our fourth year together. Thought I could do a little something to celebrate.”  
“You really didn’t have to.”  
“I know.” Erwin squeezes his hand. “I wanted to. For a while actually.”  
“Ah yes. Forgot you plan out your grand gestures months in advance.” Levi brushes their noses together. “I’m not a war to win you know. You don’t need to have all these master tactics and plans. You’ve already conquered my heart.”  
“Well, I feel like I should consolidate that victory.” Erwin rests his hand on Levi’s bump, stroking the curve. “So, I have a few words for you.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Levi. I’ve been in love with you for so, so long. And I already love our baby. I know that it’s pained me to keep our relationship secret. And we don’t have to do that anymore. So... how about the next step?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Erwin smiles. “And here I was thinking you were smarter than me.” He pauses. “Hmm. I think your shoe’s untied. Let me-”  
He kneels down. It takes a second for Levi to remember he’s wearing boots, no laces in sight.  
“What are you - oh.”  
Erwin’s on one knee. Holding out a slim silver band, having dropped the bouquet by Levi’s feet.  
“Oh?” He’s still smiling, but Levi can sense his nerves.  
“You - you’re proposing to me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m in love with you?” Erwin frowns. “If marriage isn’t something you’re interested in - I realise we’ve never talked about it - then it’s okay, we can just-”  
“No. No, no, no -”  
“No?” Erwin looks down for second, before standing up. “Okay. Sorry. I suppose we should’ve discussed this before I-”  
“No, I meant, I - Give me a minute!” Levi’s brain is scrambled.  
The love of his life, Erwin Smith, professional hottie and also resident sweetheart, wants to marry him. It’s astounding. Levi had ruled out ever getting married years ago; it’s not something he deserves. He’d never figured he’d be suited to that kind of domestic life.  
Everything’s so different now. And he wants to share his life changing with Erwin forever.  
“Yes.” Levi stares into those beautiful blue eyes. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”  
And Erwin’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Really? You’re not just saying that? You want to?”  
“Yes! Holy shit, we’re gonna get married! I’m gonna have a husband!”  
Erwin beams, kissing him. “I’d pick you up, but I don’t know how well that would go.”  
“Try it. But not before putting the ring on my finger.”  
Erwin actually fucking giggles in excitement. The man who’s lead hundreds to their deaths in battle, giggling like a teenage girl.  
The ring is the perfect fit - perfect in general actually. Not flashy or anything, simple and plain, just how Levi likes it. There’s a little engraving, although it looks a little clumsy. A simple star, so small you need to look closely to see it.  
“Did you do this?”  
“Engraving is surprisingly hard with only one hand.”  
“I’m sure it is.”  
“It’s not great, I know but-”  
“Shh. It’s perfect.” Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s shoulders. “Time to lift me up Commander.”  
Erwin hooks his arm under Levi’s waist, and because he’s so strong, Levi leaves the ground. He winds his legs around Erwin, his bump resting against Erwin’s flat stomach.  
“Can still carry me even without both arms. I told you. I win that bet.” Levi mumbles, running his hands through blond locks.  
“I should never have doubted you.” Erwin kisses his nape. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Levi pauses. “And thank you. For giving me a life I never thought I would have.”  
“Anything for you. Anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ve been ordered to start planning a siege on the other humans.” Erwin mumbles, two weeks after the proposal, hand on Levi’s bump as usual.  
They’re laying in bed, limbs tangled together in regular post-sex manner, but Erwin’s words pull the captain out of his cocoon of bliss.  
“What?”  
“I know. I don’t know how I feel about fighting people. I get that titans are people, but it’s different, and it’s not like we’ve been attacked first. I’ve spoken to Historia about it, but even she seems to think that launching an attack is better than waiting it out.”  
“You’re not actually going on the siege though, right? You’re just planning it?”  
“Of course I’m going. I’m the commander. I have to.”  
Levi frowns. “No. No, no, you’re not. You’re gonna be a father, you can’t go.”  
“Levi. Think about how many people I’ve ordered to fight who die. It didn’t matter what their life situation was. Expectant fathers, aunts, brothers, sisters? I lead them to their brutal end. What sort of precedent would I be setting if I opted out of a mission just because of the baby?”  
“I don’t care. You’re not fucking fighting ever again.”  
Erwin sighs, tapping his fingers against Levi’s swollen belly. “Babe. You know I value you and our child above all else. But I can’t, in good conscience, sit back and watch potentially thousands die. I can’t.”  
“Stop being so fucking heroic. You’re so used to being selfish, why change now?”  
“I need to ensure that it goes well. I need to make sure that our baby will grow up with all this war as something they just learn about in school, as if it were years in the past. I need to make the world safe for them.”  
“You can do that from your desk.”  
“Levi.” Erwin’s voice is soft. “I give you my oath that I’ll come back alive.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yes. I do.” He cups Levi’s cheek. “I have two people counting on me. And I’m never going to let either of you down. I’ll never run and desert you. And you know I would never tell you a lie, or hurt you.”  
Levi sniffs. “Okay. Okay. Just tell me when you’re going. And how long you’ll be gone. And what the plan is.”  
“Of course. You’ll be the first person I tell.”  
Levi snuggles into Erwin, switching back to domestic bliss mode.  
They are quiet for a long time, until Erwin bolts upright.  
“Babe?” Levi frowns.  
“Wow...” Erwin’s eyes dart between his hand and Levi’s bump.  
“Huh?”  
“I felt them. At least, I think so. That was a kick, right?”  
Levi relaxes again. “Oh. Yeah. I didn’t realise you’d be able to feel them yet. I would’ve told you if-”  
“No, no, it’s okay.” Erwin brings his face closer the the bump, rolling Levi’s night shirt up and pressing a kiss just above the belly button. “You’ve been feeling that for a while now?”  
“It varies. They’re more active some days than others. Other times it’s just like... swirling.”  
“Incredible.” Erwin starts cooing at the bump, and Levi’s heart swells.  
“My little fighter. Aren’t you? Aren’t you baby? Giving mama a tough time in there? Can daddy have another kick? You wanna kick again for daddy?”  
His stomach flutters, and Levi can see his skin raise slightly where his baby presumably kicks their tiny foot.  
“Excellent form. You must get it from mama.” Erwin keeps up his rambling, Levi hanging on to every word eagerly.  
Erwin will come back to him. Come back to him and their baby.

“Is that a ring?” Connie’s not observant in the slightest, so the fact that he’s the one that picks up on the glint of silver on Levi’s hand is a little surprising.  
“Yes. Now, as I was saying-”  
“It’s on your wedding finger.”  
“Erwin proposed to me a few weeks ago. Anyway, if we could-”  
“And you didn’t tell us? I thought we were your best friends!” Sasha pouts. “We could’ve thrown an engagement party.”  
“I happen to think that preparing for an upcoming siege is more important than celebrating.”  
“Wait, what siege?” Jean tilts his head. “We’re being attacked?”  
“No. As far as I know, the Scouts will be leading an attack on the other humans before they attack us. Garrison and MP forces will also be joining.”  
“You and Erwin will be here though, right?”  
“I’ll be staying here, yes.”  
“But Erwin won’t?” Armin frowns.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Back to drills!”  
“But Captain-”  
Levi glares at Eren. “That’s an order.”  
Mikasa smiles a little sadly at him. “It’ll be okay. We’ll protect him.”  
“I said drills!”

“Someone looks even more miserable than usual.” Hanji sits across from Levi in the mess hall, holding two bowls of oatmeal, passing one to the captain. “Where’s the fiancé?”  
“Off planning a war.” Levi takes a bite. Just as terribly boring as usual.  
“Ah. Right.” They fiddle with their glasses. “Well... Baby’s growing nicely! You’re huge.”  
“Thanks.” His voice is dry, but deep down he appreciates the sentiment. It’s a good thing his bump is big. Means the baby is okay. It’s a good thing.  
Despite the constant stares and attention it garnered him. He was no stranger to the occasional slur, and under ordinary circumstances, wouldn’t bat an eye when being called obscenities, but these are no ordinary circumstances. He’s tired, and pregnant, and very hormonal, and it’s all he can do not to burst into tears every few hours. Pregnancy’s made him weak and overly sensitive, and Erwin telling him about the siege has only made him worse. He hadn’t planned on telling Erwin about the degradation he was receiving, but that decision was consolidated the busier Erwin got with preparations.  
They were leaving next week. For an estimated month.  
Levi would be in his third trimester by the time Erwin got home. Would be thirty weeks pregnant, bursting at the seams, and his fiancé would be battered and bruised.  
Drs Azumi and Koretu would be on call in case of emergencies, but he really needed Hanji. Except they were going to fight too.  
It’s almost like no one cares that Levi’s pregnancy has so many unknown variables. Like no one cares if he might go into labour early, or he might suddenly collapse, or even worse thoughts that kept him up at night.  
This baby was his one constant at the moment. He can’t lose that too.  
“Levi?” Hanji pokes him. “Have you been listening?”  
“Sorry. I was thinking.”  
They pat his shoulder. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I was just saying that maybe we should throw a baby shower when we get back.”  
“Maybe. Just focus on the mission first.”  
Hanji sighs, but nods anyway. “You’re right. But, I swear, Erwin’s gonna be okay. We have two titans on our side - Armin’s been learning and improving his abilities at an incredible rate - and this will be a surprise attack. We have the upper hand. Worst comes to worst, I’ll protect Erwin with everything I can.”  
“No. I need you to deliver the baby.”  
“Oh. Right.” Hanji pulls a face. “Your squad will keep him alive. They love you.”  
“I don’t want them to die either.” Levi’s voice wavers, so he cuts himself off before he starts bawling in the middle of lunch.  
“Um...” Hanji seems to be struggling for words. “Been preparing a nursery or anything?”  
“I live in the barracks. There is no room for a nursery.” Oh fuck, there’s no room for a nursery! He’s gonna be the shittiest mom ever, his baby deserves so much better.  
“Hm? What about the new hou - Shit! Never mind. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”  
“The new house? What?”  
“I didn’t say that!” Hanji clamps their hands over their mouth.  
“Hanji! What the fuck are you talking abo-?”  
“Bye Levi!” They sprint from the room, seat quickly replaced by Erwin.  
“Sorry. Meeting overran. Had to finalise some things.” He squeezes Levi’s hand. “Hanji okay?”  
“They’re being weird. Said something about a new house.”  
Erwin’s face changes for a split second. He looks a little grumpy - as though a surprise had been ruined. It’s quick, but Levi knows him well enough to notice.  
“Erwin. Did you get us a house?”  
“I wouldn’t call it a house! More of a cottage. You’ve always talked about wanting to live somewhere quiet and meadowy when you were younger, and one of the officers I know were selling, so-”  
“You didn’t tell me!” Levi gawps. “We’re moving out?”  
“It was supposed to be a little parting gift, something to keep you occupied while I’m away. Trust Hanji to never keep their trap shut.”  
“How? What? You literally bought me an engagement ring recently, and now you’ve bought a house? How much fucking money do you have?”  
“I’ve been saving for years. Never had any reason to spend my salary.” Erwin tilts his head. “Hey. Don’t get all teary on me. The great Levi Ackerman has a reputation to uphold.”  
Levi laughs with a sniff. “You have ruined my reputation. No one’s gonna believe I’m a cold-hearted, ruthless soldier, not while you’re holding my hand and getting me pregnant.”  
“Mm. We’ll see. You could probably kill someone just with a flick of your wrist.” Erwin kisses said wrist, just as Floch walks by.  
Levi tenses at the murmured slur that falls from his mouth. Maybe Erwin hadn’t heard. Maybe Erwin would just let it go and they wouldn’t have to get into a fight or -  
“What did you just say?”  
Of course Erwin is gonna call him out. Of course.  
“I said... figs. Figs! I’ve got a hankering for some figs.” Floch steps back as Erwin rises from his seat.  
“You are aware that under the jurisdiction of Her Majesty, Historia Reiss, hate speech and degradation is against the law? Especially within the workplace.” Erwin’s face is stony, and his loud admonishing is garnering attention.  
“Sorry Commander! It, uh, it won’t happen again.” Floch recoils under Erwin’s gaze.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You’re going to come with me to-”  
“Leave it Erwin. Please.”  
The blond looks at Levi. “What?”  
“Just let it go. It’s nothing serious.”  
Erwin opens his mouth to retort, but Levi stops him with one pleading glance.  
“Let’s just go. You need to finalise the siege details anyway.”  
There’s hesitation, but the moment Levi starts walking away, Erwin follows.  
“Dude’s whipped as fuck.” Floch mutters.  
Erwin looks ready to argue again, but Levi grabs his hand, practically dragging him out the mess hall.

Two days before the siege, Erwin takes Levi to their new cottage.  
It’s a bit of a walk, but Erwin seems to be okay with maintaining slow pace as Levi waddles next to him.  
His stomach’s been growing at a ridiculous pace lately, new and angry red stretch marks cropping up every other day. It’s exhausting to lug it about, demeaning to have to take a seat after only a few minutes standing up, but it’s proof of his kid getting nearer every day, so it cancels out.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm. Just... achey.” Levi stretches out, placing his hands on his back in an attempt to ease the strain, however little the effect may be.  
“We could’ve gotten a carriage.”  
“I know. But we’re not too far, right?”  
Erwin nods. “Only a little while to go. Promise.”

It’s a cute place to call home. Small, and cozy, but with enough room for a child to grow up.  
“I love it.” Levi leans against Erwin as he surveys the kitchen.  
“Mm. I’ll cook you a meal here every night.” Erwin kisses the top of Levi’s head. “No time limit. No Scouts staring at us. Just you and me and baby.”  
“Stop being mushy for one fucking minute, I swear.”  
“No.” Erwin wraps his arm around Levi’s waist, hand cradling the bump. “I will not.”  
“Ugh. Lame.”  
But there’s a small smile on his face. How did he get so lucky? When he was a kid, this is everything he’d ever wanted. Someone who loved him. Someone who cared about him.  
He’d tossed that dream away a long time ago. It was impossible; slaying titans and being heartless was easier.  
But, oh Erwin Smith. Always good at achieving the impossible. And for some unknown reason, he wants Levi. Chooses Levi above everything else.  
Thinking about it was overwhelming. Erwin has given him everything. A purpose. A relationship. A family.  
“I owe you so much.” He mutters.  
“Hm? I don’t think so.”  
“Everything I have is because of you.” Levi closes his eyes. “I don’t know how to thank you properly. I don’t know how to repay you.”  
“Levi. I don’t love you for repayment. I love you because I want to. I care for you because I want to. I would move mountains for you, just to see your smile. I do things for you because you’ve given me so much. Out of everyone in the world, you chose me. And I want to show you that I’m good enough for you.”  
“Good enough for me? Erwin, I’m not good enough for you, dipshit!”  
“I disagree. You’re my everything. My motivation. My anchor. The love of my life. And in only a few more months, the mother of my child.”  
Levi grips Erwin, leaning up to kiss him. It starts soft, but the intensity climbs quickly, Levi scrambling to take it further. He kisses Erwin’s neck, trails his hands down to the commander’s pants, hooking his fingers around the waistband.  
Erwin seems to have similar thoughts, his hand disappearing up Levi’s shirt, where he tweaked very sensitive nipples.  
It made Levi moan. “Fuck me. Now.”  
Erwin glances at the kitchen table. “Here?”  
“Here.”  
“Very well captain.” Erwin presses their lips together, before pulling off Levi’s shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin had left at dawn, Levi waking up to a half empty bed.  
There’s a note on the nightstand, a short message from Erwin, and he reads it before getting out of bed.  
‘I love you. I’ll see you in a month. Please stay safe for me.’  
Hypocritical, considering he’s the one about to lead a charge against an unknown enemy.  
It’s been a while since Levi had woke up with no one to talk to. Sure, that’s the way he used to like it, but that was years ago. Now, he’s so used to Erwin whispering sweet nothings while cuddling every morning. It’s shitty to get out of bed without that.  
They’d stayed at the cottage - their new home - for the two days before Erwin left, and it feels less welcoming without the blond around. Empty and desolate, especially compared to the usual chaos that was Scout barracks. He had to fill the space somehow.  
Ugh. It’s so stupid. He used to be fine being alone - prefer it, actually. And now, the minute he has a bit of time to himself, with no one to go to, he hates it.  
“Hey kid. Daddy’s gone away for a bit. So it’s just you and me for a little while.” This is ridiculous. Why is he talking to the baby?? It’s not like they’ll be able to reply.  
“All the Scouts are out on the mission actually. So I’ve been told I can stay at home for a while, and it won’t count towards my parental leave. You, uh, don’t know what parental leave is. You don’t know anything, actually. But that’s okay. I’m just... talking to myself?”  
It’s been about ten minutes without anyone to speak to, and he’s already gone insane. Wonderful.  
“So, um... You wanna do anything? Wait, fuck, stupid question. Shit! I shouldn’t swear, you’re a baby. Fuck.” Levi sighs at himself as he makes some toast. “Yknow kid, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry that you have to have me as a parent. I don’t know what I’m doing. Erwin seems so good at it already - oh, uh, Erwin’s your daddy. You’ll be calling him daddy. Or dada, I guess. Maybe just dad when you’re older. But you’re gonna love your dad. You are, I just know it. He talks to you all the time. And he’s so strong, and helpful, and kind, and caring and I’m kind of a dick. Sorry. Bad word. I don’t know how to look after myself, let alone another person. My little person.”  
The baby kicks out, gently. Levi smiles.  
“Yeah. That’s my baby. Kicking and punching. A little fighter, huh? Gonna come out of me armed with two swords and some ODM gear? Except, please don’t. I want this war to be all a bad dream by the time you decide to make your grand entrance. I don’t wanna raise you in this middle of all this shit. I want you to grow up, have a childhood like they do in the storybooks. Happy. Innocent. And then you get to go out into the world, safely beyond the walls, and you can explore everything me and your dad never got to. Sound good?”  
Levi feels his stomach swish, and he takes that as a yes.  
“Good.”  
He stops talking then. Does it make him crazy to talk to his own baby bump? Hopefully not.  
An indignant kick.  
“Hmm? Demanding some more attention? You’re gonna be such a little brat. My little brat. I want to spoil you as much as I can. Seems like Erwin - daddy - is rich as fuck, so he can probably get you all the toys and presents you want. And the most I can offer is... milk. I’ll be your walking food dispenser. You better drink all this milk, because you have utterly ruined my pecs you absolute monster. I used to be very fit I’ll have you know. It doesn’t sound true, because I’m all big and swollen right now. But it is! One of the Scout’s best soldiers actually. Humanity’s Strongest. That’s me.” Levi sighs. “Honestly? I don’t know if I miss it. Used to feel like that was it, yknow? Finally had a meaning. Finally had a use. But you’re making me question everything. Feel like my new meaning is keeping you safe, making sure you get the best life I can provide you with. And, uh, I’m not sure I could do that if I kept up with the Scout stuff. I’m allowed a year off with you. Daddy only gets two months. And, I dunno. I feel like I’ll never be able to get back to how I was before you made your appearance. I know plenty of soldiers who have, mind you, those women are incredible. Being able to look after a kid and staying in shape? Fuck me, it sounds impossible. Even the thought of working out again when you’re out of me is sickening. Why would I be doing that when I could be looking after you, hmm? I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t know if I’m going back to work. Being a house wife wasn’t exactly on my agenda last year, but it doesn’t sound too bad. I know, I should talk to Erwin, but what if he reacts badly? I know he won’t, I know that, but, yknow! There’s still a possibility. I just don’t know. What do you think? One kick for ‘mommy go back to work after your parental leave’, two for ‘mommy stay home with me.’”  
Levi receives three kicks.  
“And what, pray tell, does that mean? You’re a scallywag of highest order. An absolute rascal. Disobedient, naughty scoundrel.” He pauses. “I love you. I do. You can’t tell anyone, because I’m supposed to be tough and mean and grumpy, but I love you so much. I will do anything for you. Like a nursery. I should start work on that. Buy you a cradle, couple soft toys. Sound good baby?”  
Two kicks. Levi can imagine the baby floating around inside him, babbling responses to all his questions. It’s so stupid but so good to think about.

The first week of Erwin’s absence, Levi becomes a slight shopaholic. He has his own savings after all, and he wants to splurge.  
Baby clothes. A bassinet. Plushies. Rattles. Pacifiers. Anything he can think of that the baby might want or need, he gets it. Tons of diapers fill up cupboards. Tiny socks for his baby’s presumably tiny feet get balled up and sorted into a chest of drawers, as do the little onesies and hats and booties that Levi is impatient to see his kid wearing.  
He gets blankets, towels, and some baby bottles and a breast pump, because no way is he gonna deprive Erwin of the chance to feed their kid.  
Preemptively, he gets a robe that he reckons will come in handy during his labour. According to Hanji, he’s gonna want something like that anyway.

Week two, he finds himself cleaning. He takes breaks, as he imagines Erwin would enforce if he were around, but a lot of the time he’s on hands and knees, scrubbing away dirt. No way is his baby gonna live in a dirty house. His baby deserves only the best.  
He sees Dr Azumi and Koretu that week, and upon telling them about his obsessive cleaning, Dr Azumi sends one of her sons to help Levi out. He’s a good kid, polite and willing. Levi makes him tea as a thanks.  
“Thank you Captain Ackerman, you really didn’t have to!” The kid, Hiro, practically squirms when Levi hands him the cup.  
“And you didn’t have to come help me clean. And I’d prefer if you just called me Levi.”  
“Right. Sorry.” Hiro takes a sip.  
“Here are some coins too. Enough for a book or something.”  
Hiro stares at Levi’s outstretched palm. “Uhh... I don’t think my mom would like it if I got paid for this. This is supposed to be punishment for me breaking my neighbour’s window.”  
“Good to know I’m a punishment.” Levi’s voice is dry. “But take it. You’re much too good a cleaner to have your services go unpaid.”  
“But-”  
“I swear to hell, take the money before I shove it down your throat.”  
“Right! Right. Okay. Thank you.” Hiro pockets it swiftly.  
They sit in silence for a while, Levi massaging his bump. Baby’s been active for a while, only now just calming down, Levi appreciating the break from the internal pummelling.  
“How, uh, does it work?”  
“Hmm?”  
Hiro looks at the wall. “Yknow. The baby.”  
“We don’t really know.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Levi stretches, his shirt riding up a little, which he quickly adjusts.  
“You get to be the first one to answer the question ‘what hurts more, getting kicked in the balls or labour.’”  
“I’m sure scientists everywhere eagerly await the answer.” Levi peers at Hiro’s jacket, where a crude rendition of the Scout logo is pinned. He points at it. “You wanna join?”  
“Ah. Um. Maybe. You hear bad stuff about it all the time though.” Hiro’s eyes widen at Levi’s brow raise. “Not about the people! Just, uh, missions and stuff. All the dying. I mean, you must be one of the few people who’ve made it out of hundreds of missions alive.”  
Levi swallows. “Yeah. I guess.”  
“You’re not as mean as people make you out to be.”  
He snorts. “Yeah?”  
“Well, yknow, you haven’t yelled at me.”  
“I don’t yell at kids.”  
“I’m 13!”  
“Exactly. A kid. You need an escort home or something?”  
“Mom said I could walk by myself.”  
“Sure?”  
“Can you even... yknow, get to town?”  
“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t walk.”  
Hiro nods quietly, before clearing his throat. “If I ask you something, you won’t get mad at me, right?”  
“Go ahead. I’m not doing anything. I have time for questions.”  
“People are saying that your baby is, uh, Commander Erwin’s. Is that...?”  
“Yeah. This is his baby. Which is a good thing, because that man is gonna be a much better parent than I could ever dream to be.”  
“I dunno, you seem chill.” Hiro slurps the last tendrils of tea from his cup. It’s a grating noise. “My mom’s delivering it right?”  
“She’s helping.”  
“Then that means your baby is gonna be great! All the babies my mom delivers are nice. Apparently.”  
“I will certainly consider her a good luck charm.”  
Hiro smiles, and they talk idly for a while, before it’s time for Hiro to go.  
If Levi’s baby is half as nice as Hiro when they’re 13, he’ll consider himself a successful parent.

Week three and four, Levi reads. Reads anything about childcare he can get his hands on. What to do. What not to do. Extensive pages on different development stages of childhood. How to make a baby stop crying, how to help a baby learn, how to hold a baby... Anything and everything Levi can think of, there’s at least one answer.  
He reads these books aloud, just to get a little movement from his kid. Sometimes he puts a book down to ramble on some tangent, rubbing circles on his bump as the baby kicks and wriggles.  
“Daddy’s coming home soon. He is. Daddy’s coming home. And then we can tell him all the important things we’ve learnt.”  
Maybe it’s his imagination, but the baby always seems to move more whenever Erwin is mentioned.

Week five is when he starts to get worried. He’s been trekking to the Scout HQ every day, just to check for news of the siege. There’s nothing, and Levi feels a pit in his heart get larger for each day Erwin should be home but isn’t.  
Nile is still here. Of course he didn’t go on the mission.  
Too busy taking precious care of his own self.  
They make eye contact one day during week seven, Levi exiting Zachary’s office for the millionth time.  
Nile’s talking to two MP soldiers, so Levi doesn’t bother interacting with him, starting to walk off.  
He can’t cry here anyway. People will see, and they’ll think he’s pathetic.  
Erwin is an asshole. He’d promised Levi he’d be home.  
Levi, who’s thirty three weeks pregnant, and can feel himself getting nearer and nearer to his first contraction. He can’t give birth without Erwin here. Or without Hanji. That’s impossible.  
Hanji had said that Levi would probably go into labour around thirty six weeks. Which gives Erwin less than a month to get home in time, which he fucking better.  
“Captain Levi! I need to talk to you.” Nile stops him from leaving.  
“Why?”  
“Just give me a minute. Wait there.” Nile turns to the officers he was talking to, says something about paperwork. The officers are then dismissed, and Nile refocuses attention on Levi. “You doing okay?”  
“I’m fine. What do you want?”  
“Listen, I know it sounds far fetched, but when Erwin left, he asked me to make sure you’re alright.”  
Levi narrows his eyes. “Why would Erwin ask you, of all people, to do that? Why would you agree?”  
“Levi. Erwin used to be one of my closest friends. And yknow... we’ve actually been talking more since he found out he was gonna be a father. Needed someone to offload to about all his worries. So I’ve been helping him out here and there. Helped hide it from Zachary that first handful of weeks.”  
“You knew?”  
“Mhm. So, this is me being a good guy for Erwin, asking if you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Sure? Need a ride home or anything?”  
“He told you about the cottage too?”  
“Well, it was me who sold it to him. So yeah. I do.”  
Levi lowers his guard slightly. “A ride would be nice actually. If it’s not an inconvenience.”  
“Alright.” Nile gives Levi a slanted smile. “And Erwin’s gonna be okay. He’s fighting for you after all. The Erwin I know would never forgive himself if he got home too late.”  
“And what if he doesn’t come home at all?” Levi’s whisper is reserved as he and Nile start walking to the latter’s carriage.  
“He will Levi. I’ve never seen him more determined.”

There’s a thump downstairs that wakes Levi up and it sends a chill up his spine. Someone’s in the house. Someone’s going to come and hurt him, or rob him, and there’s nothing he can do about it because he’s huge and pregnant and weak. So the only thing he does is hold his breath, straining his ears for another sound.  
Footsteps coming up the stairs. Towards the bedroom.  
Oh fuck. Oh shit.  
The most Levi can think to do is wrap his arms tightly around his bump. That’s the best way to ensure his baby’s safety. This criminal can attack him as much as they want, but no way are they laying a finger on the baby. Not if he can help it.  
A quick glance around the room, and he spots his old gear, blades included. As quietly as possible, before the mystery assailant can get him, Levi readies his sword. Even pregnant, he can wield a weapon. He knows how this works. The familiar way the blade sits in his grip. The right amount of energy to put into each swing.  
He readies himself as the door knob turns, stood in a defensive position, blade parallel to his belly.  
“Levi?”  
He drops his sword near instantly, and can already feel himself tearing up.  
Erwin looks him up and down, and steps further into the room. Even in the dim light of the moon through the curtains, Erwin’s clearly wounded. There are bandages on his arm, gashes and bruises all over him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I thought there was an intruder and I didn’t know what to do, and I needed to protect the baby, and - Erwin you fucking asshole you’re a whole month late! Do you have any idea how fucking worried I’ve been? Are you okay? Are you safe? Is everything going to be alright?”  
Erwin walks over to him, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulders, pulling him close.  
“Shh. It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to be awake. I just wanted to check on you before reporting to Zachary.”  
“Is everyone alive? My squad? Hanji? They’re all okay?”  
“A little injured, but otherwise fine.” Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek. “We’ve had some losses, but not many.”  
“Is it over? Is the fight over?”  
“We’ll talk about it in the morning. For now, I want you to go back to sleep while I make my report. When you next wake up, it’ll be to the smell of me burning something in the kitchen tomorrow morning. Okay?”  
“Okay. Promise everyone’s okay?”  
“I promise.” Erwin kisses him again. “I love you. Go back to bed.”  
“I love you too.” Levi doesn’t want to let go, as though he’ll wake up any second to discover Erwin’s return was a dream.  
He lets Erwin guide him back into their bed, lets Erwin cover him with a blanket, lets Erwin kiss him once more, and he lets Erwin leave.  
Because Erwin will come back. He always does.


	8. Chapter 8

“We managed to take them by surprise. Reiner and the Beast Titan were also there; both have been killed. It took two months of fighting, but the ruler of the other humans has finally agreed to democratic talks with Historia. So for now, the MPs are taking over, as they’re the ones who protect the queen and citizens during treaty discussion. Which means that I’m free for a long time.” Erwin, true to his word, had filled Levi in on everything after waking him up with the smell of burnt toast.  
“Your injuries?”  
“Minor bleeding, that’s all. Sword stabs and bullet wounds. I was punched a few times too, that’s the bruising.” He reached over, brushing his fingers over Levi’s knuckles. “Have you been okay?”  
“I guess. Lonely. I did some cleaning, but then Azumi sent her son over to help with that. Had some conversations with Nile. You never mentioned you guys were getting close again.”  
Erwin shrugs. “I let it slip by accident that I was having a baby. We caught up over a few drinks, had some arguments about governing systems, and then he told me he was around if I needed him.”  
Levi goes to reply but gets the wind knocked out of him by a false contraction. They’d been cropping up every so often over the last two weeks, but Hanji had prepped him in advance, and some of the books he’s read had advice on how to tell the difference between those and the real deal.  
“Levi?” Erwin immediately tenses, hand flying to the bump.  
“It’s fine. Just a false contraction.”  
The pain ebbs away quickly, but Erwin’s expression doesn’t change.  
“You’re sure? Definitely false?”  
“Yes. I would know if it was real.” Levi squeezes Erwin’s hand briefly. “Been doing some research.”  
“You must be... thirty four weeks?” The blond traces the peak of Levi’s curved belly with his finger.  
“Nearer to thirty five.”  
“Shit. I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I must’ve missed so much.”  
“I bought some baby things, but that’s about it.” Levi lets himself smile softly. “I’m just happy you’re home safe.”  
“Of course I am. I promised.”  
They kiss, Erwin not moving his hand from its position on Levi’s stomach.

“Holy shit, you’re gonna explode!”  
It would be nice if Hanji sounded a little less excited about the prospect, but Levi appreciates the sentiment.  
“Nearly. Based on your prediction, I’ll be cradling my baby in just over a week.”  
Hanji presses their hands to Levi’s stomach, mumbling something about making sure everything was okay. They look a little worse for wear, to the point Levi had insisted this not happen, and yet Hanji denied his refusal.  
“We’re having a baby shower whether you like it or not.”  
Which is why his squad, Hanji and Historia are all clustered in the cottage’s tiny living room, in various states of disarray.  
Historia has been allowed to shed her regal image for this excursion, and she seems to be thriving on that, wearing torn cargo pants and a holey t-shirt, hair unkempt. Hanji was in a chaotic state as usual, arm in a sling (which had Levi slightly worried about his upcoming cesarean), but otherwise relatively unharmed. Eren and Armin looked bedragggled, but their titan healing abilities concealing any wounds they may have had. Mikasa had a patch over her eye, and a cast on her leg, while Jean now has a gash across his face. Connie’s had an amputation below the knee after a titan gnawed on his foot and ankle, and Sasha has bandages wrapped around her stomach from several gunshots and some stabbing.  
Levi feels a little guilty that they’re all using some of their resting period on him, especially considering the extent of everyone’s injuries, but they had all shut him down when he tried to convince them to go and look after themselves.  
“Present time!” Sasha’s yelp is out of nowhere, and Levi’s still trying to get over the fact that his squad value him enough to give gifts to his unborn child.  
“Oh, me first.” Historia claps her hands, and brings over a box to Levi. It’s probably expensive, what with her being the queen and all.  
“Do you want to open-?” Levi looks at Erwin, who shakes his head.  
“This is your party babe.”  
So he opens up the box, and inside is a mobile, and a gorgeous one at that.  
He barely gets any time to thank her, Sasha shoving another gift in front of him. “This is from the whole squad. We banded together for it. Very good teamwork if you ask me.”  
Unwrapped, Levi can feel himself get tearful as he looks at the baby blanket. It’s soft, delicate, made from cashmere; quite rare within the walls. There are a few soft toys folded into the blanket, ia colourful frog, a worn teddy bear and a floppy rag doll.  
“We thought you might make use of our favourite childhood plushies! The frog is Connie’s, Armin’s is the teddy bear and guess what? The rag doll is Jean’s.”  
Jean groans, shoving Sasha gently. “Told you to keep that bit quiet!”  
Levi is barely paying attention because he’s crying.  
“Uh-? Levi?” Eren glances at Erwin a little worriedly.  
“God, I fucking love my dumb stupid idiot squad.” Levi sobs it out, Erwin rubbing his shoulder gently. “I love you assholes. You’re all so fucking bratty and terrible.”  
“Is anyone else getting mixed messages?” Connie’s question is whispered under his breath, but Levi can still hear it.  
“So stupid! So, so dumb! Bratty kids, the lot of you. My fucking idiot teenaged kids.” Levi sniffles and ugh, it’s so embarrassing getting overly emotional in front of everyone.  
“Did we break him?” Mikasa asks Erwin.  
“I think he’s just a little sensitive at the moment.” Erwin keeps rubbing his shoulders. “He just called you his kids though, so I think you’re all in the good books.”  
“Mother Hen Levi... The thing I never realised I needed until now.” Sasha pats Levi’s arm, and his sobs turn to quieter sniffles.  
“You ready for Hanji’s present?”  
“No, it’s probably a dangerous explosive.” Levi takes a few deep breaths, refocusing his attention.  
“It is not!” Hanji huffs melodramatically, passing Levi a small envelope.  
Inside is a series of sketches, getting slightly more humanoid with each rendition.  
“I’ve been doing some research. And that’s an approximation of what your baby has looked like, right from week one. If you look at the end there, that’s what your kid’s looking like now.”  
Levi, unsurprisingly, bursts into tears again.

Sex with Erwin is different than it had been nine months ago. As his pregnancy’s gone on, it’s become more noticeable; the way Erwin is so much more careful with his thrusts, Levi having to position himself very carefully so his back doesn’t start aching halfway through, having to reach around his bump to stroke Erwin’s cock, stuff like that.  
He can say with certainty, however, that attempting to have sex while pregnant has never resulted in Erwin staring at his crotch for what feels like a century.  
“Erwin. Hurry up. Please.” Levi tries pleading again, but like with all his other indignant remarks, Erwin doesn’t reply.  
There’s only one way to solve this.  
Levi strains to hoist himself into a sitting position, falling at the last hurdle when Erwin pins him down.  
“Ugh, finally. Put your dick in my ass before I chop yours off.”  
“There’s something new.”  
“What the fuck do you mean?” Levi sighs. “Just tell me another time. Please. Talk later. Sex now.”  
“Levi. It looks like a vagina.”  
That has his attention. “Are you drugged? Drunk? What the actual fuck are you talking about?”  
Tentatively, Erwin’s fingers dance across whichever area he’s staring at. And it immediately has Levi calling out throatily.  
“Oh thank fuck, okay, whatever you’re doing, keep it up.”  
“Levi. We need to talk to Hanji about this.”  
“Later. Please Erwin.” But deep down Levi knows Erwin’s right. With a sigh, he lets Erwin help him up, and after quick redressing, they set off to see if Hanji is still in their lab at the dead of night.

“Are you drugged?” Hanji folds their arms as they frown at Erwin.  
“No. There’s definitely some form of slit there.”  
“For proper analysis, I’d have to examine-”  
“Do it.” Levi is prepared to sacrifice his dignity to solve a potential baby problem.  
Which is why now he’s lying, half naked and legs raised and splayed in ‘Levi’s Preggy Corner’, while Hanji and Erwin read over what little they have of the old Ackerman pregnancy records.  
“There.” Erwin points to something on a page, and Hanji nods at him.  
It is annoying that Levi is having to wait for them finish whatever they’re doing.  
After a while, the duo walk back over.  
“Okay. So, I may have overlooked something during my initial research...” Hanji bit their lip. “Seems there was a line I misunderstood in this report. ‘Patient hole development.’ I thought that this meant something along the lines of - honestly I didn’t know what it meant, and only one mentioned it, so I just ignored it. Seems like it meant vaginal hole. As in, you have somewhere to naturally give birth through. If you’d want to do that, I’ll prep Azumi and Koretu appropriately, but the cesarean option is still there. Admittedly, there would be trouble with that, given my arm wound, but we could make it work either way.”  
The idea of pushing a baby through this apparent new genital was mortifying. And yet, giving birth that way would be objectively easier. He wouldn’t have to be knocked out, wouldn’t have to be cut open and stitched up again, and he’d get to hold his baby immediately, rather than wait to reawaken after who knows how many days. Just that last point alone is enough to convince him.  
“I’ll try the, uh... I don’t wanna call it a vagina.” He paused, before freaking out for a second. “Will it go away?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know.” Hanji shrugged. “May as well make use of it, right?”  
Levi nods, turning his attention to Erwin. “What do you think?”  
“If the male Ackerman bloodline develops that hole during pregnancy, it means that that’s the way the baby’s supposed to come out. I see no reason to interfere with that, unless the situation becomes dangerous.”  
“Right. I agree.” Levi takes a deep breath. “Unless you think there’s a complication, I’ll give birth... that way.”  
Hanji nods, bustling off to make note of that.  
Levi leans into Erwin. “Uh, I still have a dick right? Or was it replaced??”  
“Your dick is fine.” Erwin laughs. “I’ll make sure it’s feeling great before we go to bed. My apologies for interrupting our... shenanigans.”  
“Mm. I look forward to it.” Levi tugs on Erwin’s shirt, drawing his face down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi went into labour as he watched Erwin accepted a medal for his work in the Final Battle. At first he’d brushed off the little knot of pain, thinking it a particularly strong kick, or another false contraction. Instead, he focused on his fiancé, and how proud he was to know him. He was gonna be marrying one of the greatest commander’s in history, who also happened to be the sweetest, gentlest, smartest and generally best person that Levi’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
When the pain doesn’t ebb away as he shifts in his seat, and instead starts to reach to the small of his back, Levi realises. He doesn’t make a scene, doesn’t say anything at all. He bites down as the pain climaxes, waiting for it to wash away.  
Today, Commander Erwin isn’t just getting a medal. Today, he’s getting a baby.  
He’s a few days earlier than predicted. With the new factor of vaginal birth - despite Levi’s insistence on calling it anything but that, the name stuck - Hanji had adjusted the due date, saying they’d only given Levi thirty six weeks as they would struggle to perform a c-section if the baby was on the move, making it preferable to get the baby out before labour started.  
So now, thirty eight and a half weeks, and Levi had just started hour one of labour. Hour one out of potentially forty, maybe more.  
If he was lucky, baby might decide to make their entrance quick, maybe desperate to be born.  
But probably not. In any case, this first contraction is no big deal. It’ll be the first of many, and Levi isn’t going to interrupt Erwin’s ceremony because of it.

Of course, it wasn’t just Erwin being awarded. Many soldiers were, including his squad.  
Erwin had returned to his seat next to Levi by the time Eren stepped up to get his reward.  
“I’m proud of you.” Levi mumbles. He can’t tell Erwin about labour, not yet. He’s not going to be that guy, the one who ruins a ceremony over something as small as a singular contraction.  
Sure, it’s a struggle to hide it from Erwin as further contractions pass through him, each feeling worse than the last. The blond is certainly looking at him funny, but maybe Levi can just pass off his shaky breaths as being overly emotional.

Historia’s making a closing speech now, and Erwin’s decided to squeeze Levi’s hand, twining their fingers together.  
Which would be lovely, if Levi hadn’t been clenching his hand into a fist to try and ignore the waves of aches. Now, he has to try not to break Erwin’s hand as pain shoots through him, feeling as though his pelvis is going to tear itself in two.  
How long is this fucking ceremony? He must’ve been sitting here like this for two hours now.  
Two fucking hours of holding in groans and screams and yells.  
The contraction sharpens suddenly, and Levi grips Erwin’s hand tighter and tighter with each spike of pain.  
Based on the way Erwin looks at him, face paling, he knows.  
“Levi, we should-”  
“Shh.” Levi silences his whisper, and he feels his whole body relax as the contraction finally ends.

The moment people start to file out the hall, Erwin launches into action.  
He holds Levi’s hand tight, much like an anchor, and his eyes search the room.  
He must be looking for Hanji.  
“Commander Erwin! I’d just like to give you my personal congratulations on-”  
“Not now Zachary.” The panic in his voice is evident.  
“Erwin. Babe. Calm down. It won’t be ages yet.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yes, I do. Contractions aren’t lasting long enough for the baby to be moving yet. Please, relax a little.”  
“You’re in labour, don’t ask me to relax.”  
Erwin drags Levi past a sputtering Zachary, having spotted the bespectacled freak.  
The moment they look at Levi, they know what’s going on.  
“How long have you been having contractions?”  
“Two hours. None are lasting longer than three minutes.”  
“I’ll go find Azumi and Koretu. Meet you at Preggy Corner.”

Levi spends the next four hours rotating between walking slowly around Hanji’s lab, sitting down and screaming, laying down and screaming, and clutching Erwin for dear life.  
He’s never seen the commander look so scared. Not when faced with hundreds of titans. Not when faced with angry governing bodies. Not when threatened, or cornered, or in danger.  
It’s shitty that he’s the reason behind Erwin’s fear. He knows it’s his yells, his groans, his crying, and yet he can’t stop. Everything hurts too much.  
“You’re doing incredible Levi. So, so well. I’m here. I’m here. You’re so brave, so strong.” His whispers of encouragement were undermined by the wobble in his voice.  
“How much longer? Please, fuck, how much longer?” Levi can see through the window that the sky is darkening. He’s been in labour since noon.  
“Sorry Levi. You’re not dilated enough yet. Only seven centimetres.” Azumi looks at him sadly.  
He chokes out a sob, squeezing his eyes closed as another vicious pain tears through him, hanging on to Erwin’s arm.

“Please. Please. Tell me I can push soon. Please. Let this be over soon. Fuck. Please.”  
“Nine centimetres. You’re doing incredibly Levi. Need any water? Ice?” Koretu has an incredible bedside manner, keeping calm even though Levi’s flailing and crying.  
“Water. Please.”  
“Erwin, if you could..?”  
“R-right.” It’s the first time Erwin’s spoken for a long time. He sounds croaky, distressed. All because of Levi.  
It’s the dead of night now. Levi’s lost count of the hours, his only real signal of time the amount of light coming through the curtains.  
Hanji’s by his head, dabbing his forehead with a damp towel.  
“You’re doing great. Only a little bit longer until that first push.” Hanji looks at Azumi. “Waters still not broken?”  
The doctor shakes her head, and Erwin returns, water in a plastic cup, which he holds with a shaking hand.  
Hanji helps Levi sit up a little, and need usual circumstances, he’d be ashamed of needing the assistance, but all he can think of right now is how tired he is, and how thirsty.  
Erwin holds the cup to his lips, and Levi drinks as much as he can, desperate for the hydration.  
“Thanks Erwin.” Hanji takes the now empty cup, tossing it aside.  
As Erwin retakes Levi’s hand, they make eye contact, staring at each other’s faces. Levi has no idea what he looks like, he’s too busy panting and crying, but Erwin looks gaunt, his brow creased, eyes wide and his hair completely dishevelled. A far cry from the man who’d won a medal this morning.  
Upon realising Levi examining him, Erwin smiles weakly, squeezing his hand.  
“You’re doing so well honey. Hopefully only a bit longer left.”  
“Are you okay?” Levi can barely choke the words out.  
“Babe. Don’t worry about me. Just keep up with that deep breathing. Okay?”  
“I forgot - how - how to breathe.” Levi is probably going insane. How is supposed to concentrate on his breaths when every single ounce of his body is being tortured?  
“That’s okay. We’ll do it together. Ready? In. And out. In. And out.”  
Levi focuses on Erwin, on his voice, on his touch, on his eyes, following along with each exhale.  
“Water’s broken!” Koretu called from her position by Levi’s hole.  
“Alright. Ready Levi? You’re gonna have to push soon.” Hanji moves to be with Azumi and Koretu, holding Levi’s legs open. They pull a face. “It’s a mess down here.”  
Levi wants to laugh, but the idea sounds painful.  
“Alright. When your next contraction starts, push, okay? Erwin, make sure Levi keeps up that breathing.”

The moment his baby lets out their first cry, Levi tunes everything else out.  
All his pain has suddenly gone, body becoming numb. Automatically, he reaches out, and someone puts his baby in his arms. He doesn’t know who. He doesn’t care.  
He’s holding his kid. A person he’s made. And suddenly, the fact that his downstairs is coated in his own shit, his own blood, and whatever else has come out of him other than his baby? It’s all irrelevant.  
“Hello. Hello. Hello baby.” Levi is crying still, but it doesn’t matter. He’s got his baby, and they’re crying too, tiny tiny mouth producing impossibly loud wails. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.  
Sure, his baby is coated in blood, and looks wrinkly, and hasn’t opened their eyes yet, but Levi loves them. Loves them with every fibre of his being. He holds them to his chest, impulsively making shushing noises.  
There’s movement next to him, and someone’s hand is reaching over to caress his baby’s cheek. Levi wants to pull away, protect this absolutely minuscule human, but he relaxes the second he realises it’s Erwin.  
“We need to clean her up Levi.” Azumi - maybe Koretu? - prompts quietly.  
He doesn’t want to let go, but he does, watching the doctor (whichever one it is, he’s too hazy to notice) wipe all the gross birth stuff off his baby.  
“Her.” Erwin whispers into Levi’s ear.  
Oh. Right. He hadn’t even noticed.  
“A girl. Our little girl.”  
He considers turning to look at Erwin, but his eyes are glued to his daughter.  
“She’s beautiful.” Hanji pats Levi’s shoulder, but he barely registers it.  
She starts crying again, and Levi feels his chest tighten. He needs to make it better. Needs to make sure his baby is okay.  
“I reckon she’s hungry.” The doctor passes her to Levi. “Are you capable of breast-”  
“Yes.” All the little bits of lactation that have stained his shirts over the past however many months are all worth it now. “How do I..?”  
Levi is shown how to hold her properly, how to get her to latch on to his nipple.  
And she’s suckling, her tiny hand curled into a fist.  
“She’s incredible.” Erwin sounds so astounded. Which is fair, because Levi’s astounded too.  
Finally, Levi looks away from his daughter, into Erwin’s eyes.  
They’re so full of fondness, his whole face soft, expression radiating wonder.  
“Does daddy want to hold her after she’s fed?” Levi doesn’t want to speak at normal volume, afraid to disturb the moment.  
“I do. I really do.” Erwin’s gaze goes to his singular arm. “But can I even-?”  
“Of course you can. Just have to be extra careful.” Koretu - or Azumi - guides his arm into the right position when the baby pulls away from Levi’s chest, presumably full up.  
She opens up her little eyes just before she gets passed to her daddy, and they’re a gorgeous blue-tinted grey.  
Levi never wants her to leave his sight.

“Amaya.”  
It had only taken ten minutes to decide on her name, and now Levi couldn’t stop saying it.  
“Amaya, Amaya, Amaya. Who’s little Amaya Smith? You. You’re Amaya Smith. You are! You are!” Levi coos at the baby girl staring up at him, blinking slowly.  
“Are you sure you don’t want her to be Ackerman?”  
They’d moved position at some point, Erwin getting onto the hospital bed, Levi sitting in his lap so they could both admire their creation.  
“I’m sure.” Levi leans against him. He doesn’t want to move, ever.  
He’s sore all over, and he could happily live here, cuddling his baby - Amaya! - for the rest of his life.  
“I hate to burst the happy family bubble, but I need this birth certificate signed.” Hanji hovered in the corner.  
Erwin fills it all in quickly, aside from Levi’s signature, desperate to get back to admiring his daughter. Levi’s signature is only slightly eligible, but that’s okay. He’s busy.  
“Amaya.” Levi whispers it again, cradling her.  
And to think, he’d been worried about not loving the baby once they were born. Worried about a lack of maternal affection.  
He loves Amaya more than he has ever loved anyone. And he’s only known her for three hours.  
The little hair she has is wispy, and blonde. She’s the spit of Erwin, all the way from her eye shape to her nose, and that just makes Levi love her more.

Two days later, Levi and Amaya are allowed to go back home. Erwin’s barely left their side, only leaving for a couple hours total to officially get both men on parental leave.  
Levi’s squad is waiting for them at their cottage.  
“Captain! Is that-?” Sasha points eagerly at the bundle of blankets in Levi’s arms.  
“Yes. This is Amaya Smith. Two days old.” Levi shifts her position, to allow everyone the privilege of getting a peek at her angelic face.  
“She’s lovely.” Armin’s voice is quiet.  
“Damn Commander, she looks just like you!” Jean shoots a smile at Erwin.  
Mikasa, Eren and Connie voice similar opinions, and it’s all wonderful, all great, this is a life Levi’s been craving for months now.

Levi sits in the rocking chair, cuddling Amaya, while Erwin sits on some cushions opposite him.  
“This is your nursery.” Levi whispers to his baby. “Mommy and daddy tried to make it as nice as possible for you. I hope you like it.”  
“Of course she will.” Erwin smiles at him, and he’s relaxed, he’s calm, and Levi has wanted to give Erwin this kind of a break from the horrors of war for years now.  
“If she doesn’t, I will simply arrest her.” Levi jokes, and he feels feather light. This is the best he’s ever been. Every other happy moment of his life is dull in comparison to the way his heart swells with every breath Amaya takes.  
Even a second of eye contact is enough to know Erwin feels the same.  
“Erwin.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you. For everything.” Levi doesn’t look away from Amaya. “You’ve - you’ve given me so much. And I just want to spend the rest of my life like this. You, and me, and our baby.”  
“Babe. You have given me the greatest gift of all.” Erwin’s moved closer, his fingers stroking Amaya’s cheek. “I love you. Both of you. I’ve spent years searching for answers... but you’re the answer. You’re my home Levi. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
Levi finds himself in Erwin’s embrace, Amaya safely in the middle.  
Erwin’s right.  
They’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha what if I made this a series focused around their family life and domestic stuff?  
> Just kidding  
> Unless...?


End file.
